


When Our Stars Collide

by Artwie24



Category: HyunJi-fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Courtship, Dating, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwie24/pseuds/Artwie24
Summary: With his charm, high school heartthrob Kim Soo Hyun can almost have the entire girls population in school fall for him...except the one he’s in love with.How far would he go to make her fall for him?
Relationships: Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Seo Ye Ji
Comments: 149
Kudos: 311





	1. The Star in My Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light-hearted romance story to warm your heart and bring back the memories of teenage years!

_“Stars rarely collide, but when they do, the result will depend on how fast the stars are moving towards each other. The speed of the collision will determine the outcome of the stars. If two stars are traveling at a fast pace and suddenly collide, they will likely leave behind only hydrogen gas with the aftermath of “star bits” scattered and spread out all over interstellar space. Nothing left and nothing to be seen. **But when two stars merge slowly, they can create a new and brighter star in the galaxy, a magnificent splendid one…”** _

Kim Soo-hyun and the rest of the senior high school students in his class are all listening attentively to the lecture of their science teacher, Mr. Oh Jung Se. Everyone seems to be paying close attention to the discussion knowing that Mr. Oh’s science class is one of the important, crucial, and challenging subjects for all senior students at Hana Seoul Academy. If they want to graduate from high school with flying colours and successfully get into college, they can’t afford to fail his class.

Their teacher, Mr. Oh is known to be one of the most respectable faculty members in the academy. He is a great teacher and very dedicated to his profession. The depth of his knowledge which he imparts year after year to his students is truly commendable, and he sets high expectations with his students hence everyone treats his class with utmost diligence and seriousness.

Being the top student in their class, Soo-hyun doesn’t find any difficulty coping up with all of his subjects and he likes them all. He certainly has the brains as what most of his teachers would say, hence constantly ranking number 1 in their year level.

Among all his classes, he particularly likes Mr. Oh’s science class. For one, he’s very fond of his teacher, second, he loves and is fascinated with Science. But most of all, he likes this class very much because of the person who sits beside him. The most beautiful girl grazed his eyes and enthralled his heart.

The very person who enchants him ever since sophomore year. It’s the only class where he can get near her without hindrance and without her knowing how much her presence affects him just by sitting close to him. She’s the girl of his dreams that inspires him to become a better person and be worthy of her love…someday. She was like a distant star to him, someone he can only gaze but not touch.

Falling in love with her is the hardest yet the most beautiful thing that ever happened in his 19 years of existence. Some may say he’s still young to be truly in love. But, was there even a certain or right age to fall in love? As far as he knows, when love comes knocking in your heart and you choose to let it in, there’s no escaping that feeling until you let it go. In his case, he can’t let go of something that hasn’t even begun.

In the first few months of sophomore year, he thought it was just a simple attraction and infatuation, but he was wrong. He couldn’t get her out of his mind and he finds himself longing for her, admiring her from a distance, then eventually he admitted to himself that he’s in love. Her sight alone yields happiness in his heart, making every single day of his life meaningful and worthwhile.

She was different from all the other girls in their school, which is why he was even more captivated, making him admire her more and little by little he finds himself falling in love irrevocably.

Seeing her everyday beside him is more than enough reason to hold on for a glimmer of hope for his unspoken feelings for her. It was unrequited love for two years because he never seemed to muster up the courage to be honest and tell her about it. It’s the very reason why most of the time he gets his fair share of teasing and is the centre of ridicule among his friends. Just like what happened early this morning while they’re walking towards their classroom...

_“You practically have the entire girls’ population in this school falling and lining up for you, bro! Why do you choose someone that seems unbothered by your irresistible charm?” His friend and soccer team mate, Ok Taecyeon, blatantly exclaimed._

_“Too bad that the most popular boy in school, the captain of the soccer team and class president, can basically have every girl except for the one he loves!” He heard a chuckle from his other friend, Lee Hyun-woo, also contributing his own teasing banter._

_“Woah! First thing in the morning, and I’m the subject of mocking already! Unbelievable! Maybe you should both hold your thoughts if you’ve got nothing good to say! Also how can you both understand the feeling of being in love since you haven’t been in love?!”He shrugged then shook his head before quickly finding his way to his seat._

_He immediately forgot about his two friends, as soon as he caught sight of her. She’s comfortably seated on her seat that’s beside his own. His heart flutters and a flush of excitement envelopes him, just by gazing at her image._

_He took his seat and greeted her; “Good morning, Yea-ji” As always, he gave her the most beautiful smile that he mastered every night in front of the mirror. Hoping the smile will deliver a message to her heart that she was his source of happiness._

_She raised her pretty face for a moment from the book she’s reading and politely nods her head with a meek little smile from her lips. “Morning too, Soo-hyun” she said before going back to her book._

_And that moment alone, gave shivers all over his body, her first of her many smiles throughout the day was for him. It was a wonderful way to start and make his day complete._

His train of thoughts were suddenly disrupted, when he heard Mr. Oh giving out his instructions for the upcoming research paper he requires his students to complete.

“Everyone will work on the research paper which I expect you all to submit the final work in two weeks’ time. You can freely choose what topic you want to write and research on, based on all the things we discussed so far in the class. To make it easier for this task, you will work with a partner which would be your seat-mates.” Mr Oh Jung Se clearly instructed his students.

His announcement followed by several chatters and different reactions among his students. Like everyone suddenly wants to talk at the same time.

“Sir, how come the top 1 and top 2 students are paired together?” Taecyeon humorously hints an objection with the way their teacher selected the pairing. His question triggered the whole class to holler a unison of dispute and fussing.

Soo-hyun immediately looks behind him and darts his friend a deadly warning stare for his side remark that might jinx his chances of being paired with Yea-ji. However, Soo-hyun’s dark stare which screams _“I’ll ...get ...back... at... you...later...”_ ; was reciprocated by Taecyeon’s brazenly mischief grin.

“Well, if you’re all concerned about them being paired together, then let the idea of it, motivate you to work hard and do your best on this task” Mr Oh simply addressed Taecyeon’s question.

Soo-hyun let out a sigh of relief and silently smiled from what their teacher mentioned. Thanking the heavens for the turn of events. Mr Oh is really the best, he could be his favourite teacher from now on. Then he suddenly remembers to get back at Taecyeon and will make him pay for almost ruining his chance to partner with Yea-ji.

The rest of the day went by swiftly for Soo-hyun and their whole senior class. Not long after they all finished their last subject beckoning the end of another school day. Everyone hurriedly walks away leaving the classroom and heads to their different afternoon extra curricular activities or for some personal time.

Seo Yea-ji and her two best friends, Nam Juri and Yoo Seungjae are walking through the hallway towards their lockers to put some of their books before heading to their favourite hang out place to grab a quick bite after school. It’s the Subway restaurant, which is a few blocks away from their school.

Yea-ji pressed the number codes to unlock her locker, and as soon as she opened it, she saw a small pink card on the side of the locker door.

Ever since the school year started, she randomly gets these little pink cards with written notes in them. Sometimes it was a poem or simple love quote, at times it was a compliment about her. Someone is obviously slipping the card in her locker through the little opening within the door. 

In a flash, she snatched the card and slipped it inside her bag before her friends caught a glimpse of it. The last thing she wanted, is when their curiosity turns into an instant interrogation. Knowing her friends well enough, she’s certain they will seize the moment to get a slice of information about her love life.

“Are you okay?” Juri asked casually as she noticed Yea-ji all of a sudden had a puzzled look on her face.

“Me? Of course. Just suddenly hungry!” She answered convincingly before saying, “Come on, let’s go now!” Then she quickly walked ahead of them, trying to avoid the curious eyes of her two best friends.

A few minutes passed, and the three girls are cheerfully chatting and munching on their Subway sandwiches.

“Soo-hyun seems to be happy having you as his partner for our Science research paper!” Seungjae said teasingly while taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Are you really going in that direction Seungjae? Your delusional state of mind is being active again!” Yea-ji hit back at her.

“What’s wrong with what she said, I think we’re just stating the obvious!” Juri innocently voiced out.

“Juri don’t start with your witty remarks!” She rolled her eyes and shrugs, brushing off whatever thing they want to insinuate.

Yea-ji gave them her warning look before both of her friends ended up with their teasing agenda about her invisible love life.

She never went on dates because there are more important things she wants to focus on like her studies so she can get accepted in a good university after she graduates from high school.

Juri and Seungjae both chuckled at the way they got their friend slightly annoyed and it was not even close to their actual teasing antics, “Okay, fine Yea-ji, we won’t say a word anymore because we are your good friends!”

“Hah! So now I owe you both for being so gracious for letting me slip away with your teasing! You two are unbelievable, sometimes I wonder how I became friends with you both!”

Both girls laugh to their hearts content seeing Yea-ji all flustered and blushing. They wonder how in the world did their friend become an “ice queen”, so clueless for not to feel and see that the high school heartthrob is obviously interested in her.

After they all finished eating, Juri remembered she needed to meet up with the drama club coordinator and their English teacher Ms Kang Sundeok, while Seungjae has a doctor’s appointment.

“Oh no! I forgot that I need to meet her today to discuss the upcoming school play production, so I need to go ahead and leave you guys!” Juri blurted out while she frantically gathered her things. “I’ll see you both tomorrow!” Then she stood up and quickly left the place.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay if I leave too?” Seungjae asked Yea-ji, feeling sorry that she also needed to leave.

“Of course, I’ll be fine. Go ahead now, so you won’t be late for your appointment. I’ll read my book then I’ll go home straight afterwards!”

“Well if you say so! Then I’ll see you tomorrow too. Take care and don’t be too engrossed with what you’re reading, cause I know once you start a book, you completely immersed yourself deep enough not to notice your surroundings. Don’t stay up too late!”

“Wow, you’re like a loving mother worried about her child! I appreciate your concern so don’t worry about me and you better get going now!” Yea-ji softly laughed but was so touched by her friend’s affectionate concern for her.

Shortly after Seungjae left, Yea-ji pulled out the book from her bag then flipped the page to where she inserted the pink card earlier. She carefully opens and reads it...

_**“You are the brightest star in my sky”**_

Her heart thumping and fluttering suddenly at the thought of having a secret admirer. Who could it be? She wondered, since there was no one in school that she can think of who treats her differently in an extraordinary manner.

No one has been vocal expressing their feelings for her. No one has shown any romantic gesture towards her, well perhaps not until these last couple of days. Almost all the boys in their class treat her the same way as they treat the other girls.

This makes her more curious about the identity of the person giving all these sweet love notes. Maybe when the right time comes that person will find the courage to reveal himself.

She sighed while she put the pink card back inside her bag then decided to read a couple of chapters from the book she’s currently reading for their English literature. It’s still early to go home, so a few chapters will not hurt.

After soccer practice that afternoon the team decided to get something to eat and run along to Subway which is the nearest place for a quick snack. Soo-hyun being the captain went along with his teammates even if he felt so tired and would just like to snooze off at home.

They got there early when there’s hardly any customers around so they managed to get their seats pretty well that could accommodate the whole group. He let everyone order and eat while he leaned down with his head resting on his arms on top of the table, and soon enough he got himself dozing off to a light nap due to exhaustion.

Moments later Soo-hyun felt a tap on his shoulder from one of his teammates.

“Yah, Don’t you want to eat?” Jaesu nudged him while trying to wake him up.

Soo-hyun faintly hears him and sluggishly opens his eyes slowly, only to get a surprising sight of her across their table.

_“Am I dreaming?”_ The first thing he thought to himself.

_When did she get here?_ She was alone engulfed by the book she’s holding and her beauty radiates all the way from where he is seated.

He was still in awe and astonished because of her presence, when shortly after he saw her gathered her things and geared up to leave.

Everything went blank except for one thing...his mind instinctively urging him to follow her.

Soo-hyun quickly jumped out from his seat, taking his backpack, and leaving his teammates without saying goodbye. He hurriedly crosses the street and trails her strides.

He fixed his hair and his uniform while setting up his pace in time to catch her up, then he clears his throat before shyly voicing out her name.

“Umm.. excuse me... Hi... Umm, Yea-ji?”

She heard someone call her so she turns around only to find a tensed and anxious Soo-hyun.

“Oh! It’s you. What’s up?” Yea-ji a bit startled casually asked him, though she’s a bit curious as to why he would follow her all of a sudden.

“Yeah, I just want to say Hi”

“Huh?” Her pretty face suddenly baffled and confused.

“No, what I mean is... I saw you leaving the restaurant and I thought of saying hello!...Also I’m wondering if you want to discuss our Science paper... yeah... I guess that’s what I want to say...”

_Damn! Crap why am I suddenly so nervous?_ He silently cursed himself. He knew his face was turning red, his heart uncontrollably beating like crazy, and obviously his agitation is so evident he’s sure she won’t miss it.

“Isn’t it late now?” She subtly uttered while checking the time.

“Oh sorry, yes you’re right” He softly chuckled

“Well, we can talk about it tomorrow if you want?”

“You know what, you’re absolutely right. How about we meet at the library after our class?”

“Okay, sounds good, if that’s all you want to say then I better get going”

“And one more thing Yea-ji, since it’s getting late... can I... would you mind if... you know you’re a girl and it’s late..." _Aargh!!! stop mumbling Soo-hyun!_ He took a deep breath, ok here we go..."Can I drop you home?” There at last he finally said it.

“Oh” She was caught by surprise, then she quickly snapped back as soon as she realised what he just implied. “You know it’s okay, I’ll be fine. No need to bother Soo-hyun, and I just live a few stops away.”

His first attempt and he got rejected. Frustrating and a bit hurtful, but it's okay maybe she was caught off guard too. He'll try again some other time.

“Alright, if that’s the case, then I’ll walk with you to the bus stop...I hope you don’t mind?”

“What? Why?”

“Nothing I just want to make sure you’re going home safe”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but for some reason, you seem to be a different person!”

“Me? Different? In what way?”

“I don’t know there’s just something different that’s all” She mumbled then she started walking.

Soo-Hyun briskly followed and walked beside her. Together they quietly move towards the bus stop. He wants to savour the feeling of being with her for a longer time, so he silently prays for the bus to arrive late. But it was really not his lucky night since as soon as they reached the stop, her bus ride was just a few metres away.

“Okay here’s my bus.” She looks at him and simply nods her head.

“Go home safe and I’ll see you in school then!”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” She hopped on the bus and waved him goodbye.

He kept his gaze on her as she took her seat, a wide smile formed on his lips as happiness warms his heart when she glanced back at him, he raised his hand for one last wave, then he softly whispered, “See you tomorrow, my brightest star...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!🙂
> 
> I hope this fic/AU will have its own audience/readers joining me on this new journey, and together let’s discover how Soo-hyun and Yea-ji will become each other’s stars in each other’s sky!
> 
> Twitter handle @artwie24


	2. Star Gaze

“Come on Yeaji, I really need your help. You’re the only one I can trust with this play production when it comes to props design!” Yea-ji heard her friend’s desperate pleading tone.

She was standing in front of her locker, getting all the books she would need for today’s classes when her friend suddenly cornered her, only to beg and convince her to take a huge responsibility by being part of the upcoming school play production.

“But I'm not even part of the drama club, why do you want me to be involved, Juri?”

“Because I know your creative skills in art and you are capable of being part of the Props and Design team. This is my first theatre production that I’m directing and you know how long I waited for this opportunity to come.”

“Can’t you find someone else?”

“Can’t you help your best friend?”

“Isn’t it enough that I wrote the play script? You’re clearly taking advantage of your best friend title and now you’re putting me on a crossroad!” Yea-ji calmly answered back trying to reason out amicably.

“I promise you, I’ll do anything you want in exchange just please say YES this time! Help me out. I need my best friend’s support” Juri said with her two hands clasped together like someone ready to say a fervent prayer.

“That’s not the point, Juri. I don’t want to commit because you know, I might be busy with my own responsibility for _The Gazette”_

_“The Gazette”_ is their school newspaper and this year, Yea-ji was chosen as the editor-in -chief. Her responsibility will surely double compared from the previous years that she was only a contributing writer. She loves to write so she gladly accepted the role and the challenges it would bring. Being editor-in - chief will definitely bring good recommendations and advantages for her college application.

She closed her locker after getting all the books she needed. Then she let out a deep sigh before she fixed her eyes on Juri, “Okay, I don’t want to promise anything, but I’ll think about it. You need to give me time to process everything.”

“You’re the best! I love you bestie! I know I can always count on you!” Juri excitedly lunges at her for a quick hug.

“Hey I haven’t officially said YES! So don’t be too giddy.”

Juri frees her from her hug. Then happily looks straight into Yea-ji’s eyes. “Oh that’s okay, I’m a positive thinker so my gut feeling is telling me you’ll do it and you won’t abandon your best friend! So thank you in advance from the bottom of my heart! But now I need to rush and speak to Ms Kang about the play again, so I’ll catch up with you later!”

She dashed to the other side of the hall finding her own way, leaving a completely stunned Yea-ji. It took seconds before she let out a smile thinking how easy for Juri to get her way. She got ambushed again by her best friend.

“Bro, you’ve got something on your face!”Taecyeon seriously blurted out, sounding very concerned and putting on a straight face.

“Huh? What is it?” Soo-hyun asked curiously at his friend causing him to lose his focus on the view that he longs and waits for every morning by the locker area.

“You’ve got a drool in here!” Taecyeon gently touched the lower side of his mouth near his chin before bursting in a wild laughter.

“Yah!!! That’s not funny!” He hissed and annoyingly grabbed Taecyeon’s hand, moving his face away from him. _Here we go again!_ he muttered to himself.

“Chill bro. Your eyes are like a laser beam zooming all the way to her. You’re making yourself so obvious, lover boy!”

“And if your gaze can make someone vanish, she will surely disappear from where she’s standing right now!” Hyun-woo jokingly chirped in, joining Taecyeon’s pesky laughing antics and silliness.

His two friends obviously are having a good time once again as they make him the centre of their early morning jokes.

“Both of you really find satisfaction taunting me every single time! How did I end up being the laughingstock of this group? Huh?!”

His friends pretended not to hear him while they continued laughing, totally amused with their own sneering.

Soo-hyun brushed them off, letting them be with their teasing. They can tease him all they want, as long as he knows for himself that he is happy in love with the girl of his dream.

When Yea-ji transferred to Hana Seoul Academy during Sophomore year, he knew his life would change and it became his habit to wait for her by the locker area everyday. His locker is metres away across from hers and it has the perfect location where he can freely look at her without any obstructions along his line of vision. Gazing at her beautiful face gives him a refreshing start for his mornings, hence the reason why he loves to witness her breathtaking sight even if it means he needs to endure his friends endless banters and mocking.

He saw her talking to Juri which looks like a serious conversation. Her face is still so radiant and beautiful even if she’s in deep thoughts with whatever she and Juri are discussing.

He couldn’t help but smile remembering their short encounter last night. If only she knew the effect it had on him, like for one thing, he finds himself tossing and turning on his bed knowing that they’ll meet in the library after class today for their research paper. He was so excited he barely slept and practically spent most of the nights imagining them together cozy in one of the little corners of the library. His heart starts racing again when he caught a glimpse of her sweet alluring smile the moment she was left alone by Juri.

_“How mesmerising”_ he thought to himself while still keeping his intent gaze at Yea-ji, not bothering to express it loudly to fully avoid both his friends’ unending teasing stunts.

“Hi Soo-hyun, good morning!” All three of them turned their heads at the direction of the flirtatious sounding voice that greeted Soo-hyun.

It was Cindy Park. Almost everyone in school is aware of how much this girl has a huge crush on Soo-hyun for ages. She clearly made her liking too obvious not to be missed. She’s the president of the drama club, also one of the pretty looking faces in school that most boys would chase and dream to date.

“Ahem” Soo-hyun heard Taecyeon cleared his throat and then smilingly looked at Cindy then back again at his friend’s heedless face.

Soo-hyun just politely nods his head without showing any sign of enthusiasm for the pretty girl who obviously wants to engage a conversation with him.

Hyun-woo, also stopped laughing, he’ll wait for the next round of banters knowing after this moment they’ve got another reason to grill Soo-hyun.

“And Good morning too, Taecyeon and Hyun-woo!” She added quickly before they think she’s rude for only giving her attention to Soo-hyun, but she can’t help to only focus her eyes on him - the object of her affection.

“Oh, Hi Cindy!” Taecyeon and Hyun-woo both replied, smiling at her in a friendly manner.

“I guess we should get going now....” Taecyeon suggested but Soo-hyun was fast enough to grab his arm stopping him to walk away and leave him alone with Cindy. Soo-hyun shot Taecyeon and Hyun-woo death glares, warning them not to take even one single step.

“Umm, I dropped by a cafe on the way to school and got this coffee milk for you, Soo-hyun. You can drink it later during break time!” Cindy cheerfully said, emphasising an impressive seductive smile as she hands over the drink to him.

Out of respect, Soo-hyun, civilly takes the drink, “Thanks Cindy, but you shouldn’t have bothered getting me this” He doesn’t want to sound ungrateful or offensive, but her gesture makes him uncomfortable. “Anyway, we should go ahead now, see you around” He gave her a courteous nod before he hurriedly walks away, dismissing any hope for a small talk which Cindy certainly anticipates.

His two friends followed him immediately. Both feeling sorry for the pitiful girl’s unrequited love, knowing well that Soo-hyun is already in love with someone else.

The three friends are heading towards their first class when Soo-hyun spotted Yea-ji stepping out from the office of “The Gazette" holding tons of paper works and a couple of books. He instantly dashed across the hallway towards her like a speeding train, so he could lend and give her a hand.

Both Taecyeon and Hyun-woo, were caught in surprise by their friend’s impulsive behaviour. Well, how can they blame him, the boy was completely smitten with the girl for quite a long time already. So, they just decided to leave him with her and instead proceed to their class without him.

Unknown to Soo-hyun, a set of spiteful eyes were following them and had witnessed his chivalrous effort.

“So it was Yea-ji, all this time” Cindy gritted her teeth in anger and jealousy. 

She had a hunch that Soo-hyun likes someone else ever since Sophomore year. But she couldn’t pinpoint who’s the girl, since Soo-hyun never made it obvious and noticeable. He never hinted his feelings and treats Yea-ji in a special way in the last two years, except this year. All of a sudden, Soo-hyun is being expressive towards her and often she catches him staring at Yea-ji.

The fact that they are seated together in Science class made it even more evident. Anyone would recognise and feel that there’s something going on with him. No wonder, Soo-hyun is always cold, aloof and distant towards all her attempts to get his attention.

She clenched her fist furiously and swore to speak to Yea-ji. She needs to make sure that Yea-ji will not hinder her plans for getting the only boy she ever liked. Waiting patiently all these years for her feelings to be reciprocated is excruciatingly painful. She had several suitors wanting to date her but she only wanted him. She’s hoping that one day Soo-hyun will see her more than a mere classmate. She will never give up her feelings not without a fight, even if her competition is another pretty girl with wits and talents.

“Soo-hyun will be mine!” She muttered under her breath, her dark envious eyes watching the two intently as they walked side by side together and casually chatting until they both disappeared from her sight.

  
“Thanks for helping me carry all this stuff, even if you didn’t have to!” Soo-hyun heard the sweet sound of her voice that he will never get tired of hearing.

“It’s okay, I’m glad to help. Though how can you possibly carry all these is beyond amazing to me! It’s too heavy for you, so next time call me when you need things to be carried, I’ll always be available!”

“You’re joking right?! I didn’t know you’ve got a funny side! But thanks for the offer.” Yea-ji softly laughs, which made him blushed and thrilled knowing he made her laugh.

“Well, I’m dead serious, I’m not joking! I will always be available for you.” He said his last sentence with a double meaning and hoped she realised what he meant.

“That was a clever remark! Fine I’ll keep that in mind” She chuckles then quietly continues to walk towards the Faculty room to hand in all the paper works to the Literature coordinator who’s in charge of supervising the school newspaper.

He sneaked side glances at her while they walked, then he briefly said, “By the way, we’re still meeting later this afternoon at the library right?”

He passively asked her and made it a gentle reminder in case she forgot about what they agreed last night.

“Yes, that’s right, I can meet you there but I might be late for a couple of minutes since I need to check the final print layout for the school paper which is due tomorrow. I hope that’s okay with you?”

“Of course, take your time. I’ll wait for you no matter what, so don’t rush.”

“Okay, thanks Soo-hyun.” Then they reached the faculty room, Yea-ji opened the door before saying, “Here we are, you can drop and leave the paper works on this table.”

He placed them on top of the table as per her instructions. He feels ecstatic and delighted to assist her, but most of all he’s over the moon whenever he gets the chance to be close to her.

“Alright, let’s get back to our class now. Sorry for troubling you but I appreciate your help” Yea-ji spoke earnestly with her adorable eye smile which forms crescent moon shapes that are very attractive in his opinion. Her face is ever so brilliant like a star.

“I told you I’m happy to help!” He smiled at her looking directly into her beautiful eyes, they held each other’s gaze for a moment, when suddenly he felt tempted and stared at her lips.

She nervously noticed what he did, so she swiftly shifted her gaze and broke the awkward feeling, “I think we better head out now, we shouldn’t be late for our first subject.”

They walked back to their classroom in silence, and as soon as they reached their classroom she quickly moved straight to her seat which is at the other side of the room, a couple of rows away from where he is seated. How he wished that they don’t need to move classrooms for each subject and that they can be seatmates all the time.

Yea-ji felt her face blushing and let out a sigh of relief the instant she took her seat. She’s afraid to look behind her since she wouldn’t want to catch someone’s intent eyes on her again. There’s something unexplainable about Soo-hyun’s deep gaze earlier that she can’t fathom, and now different kinds of emotions stir up inside her.

_“What the hell just happened? How did they end up staring at each other like that?”_ She confusingly thought to herself.

“Are you okay?” Seungjae asked while eyeing her suspiciously. “Your face is all red!”

“Really?” Yea-ji touched her face, then convincingly answered her friend, “It must be the heat, cause I walk all the way from The Gazette office to the faculty room then back here!”

“Well if you say so” Seungjae dubiously replied, while giving her a meaningful smile, which Yea-ji hastily ignored.

Much to Yea-ji’s delight, their English teacher Ms. Kang soon entered the classroom, making everyone settle down on their seats and prepare for the lecture.

_“Just in the nick of time!”_ Her mind silently speaks. Perfect timing to avoid her friend’s suspecting ideas.

Now all she needs to do is concentrate and focus her mind with her school work for the rest of the day, until she remembers their _“library meet up!”_

“Oh no?!!”

How can she face him again later? Then she came up with a firm decision, _“Pretend nothing happened, plain and simple, Yea-ji!"_

Yes, that’s the best thing to do and then she wished for the time to slow down a little bit today... earnestly hoping for the school day not to end too quickly.

But unconsciously to her, someone is contradicting and opposing her wish...

_“I hope this day will be over soon, and we’re in our last class by now!”_ Soo-hyun silently said to himself while grinning, as his heart ponders with the memory of the way their eyes met moments ago.

He surely couldn’t wait to meet her at the library later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for spending time reading this work! I hope you enjoyed it.😊
> 
> Hopefully they’ll accomplish something for their research paper in the library, which we will find out in the next chapter!😉


	3. Captivated by You

“Hey bro, what’s going on? Why are you in a hurry?” Taecyeon curiously asked while looking amused at his friend who seems excited about something.

As soon as their last class finished and their teacher stepped out of their classroom, Soo-hyun immediately stood up from his seat and started gathering his bag with his books and laptop. He saw her walk out promptly which he assumes she’s heading straight to the Gazette office and finish what she needs to do before meeting him at the library.

He ran a hand through his hair to dishevel it and make it stylishly attractive, then he fixed his uniform pressing the crease and wrinkles from his polo shirt. He took out his cologne and sprayed a little on him just enough to smell nice and refreshing.

“Woah! Is there something you’re not telling us?” He hears Hyun-woo ‘s fascinated query and catches him smirking.

So much for keeping his afternoon hassle free from their scrutiny. He knew they wouldn't easily let him go until he tells them what’s going on. By now, he should be well accustomed to his best friends’ compelling and humorous way of teasing him about his lovelife.

“Are you going on a date?” Taecyeon exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

“Did you finally ask her out?” Hyun-woo taps Soo-hyun’s shoulder while shoving in his own question.

“That was quick, bro! How did you do it?”

“When and how did it happen?”

Both Taecyeon and Hyun-woo were so thrilled that they alternately asked their questions one after the other, not bothering to give him time to answer them.

“Would you both breathe?” He chuckled, “How can I answer when both of you hardly gave me a chance to speak up!”

“Oh okay, sorry don’t mind us! We’re just stoked and happy for you of course!” Hyun-woo said while grinning from ear to ear.

“Firstly, I’m not going on a date, we’re just going to the library to meet up and do our Science research, which gets me to realise how come you two are not doing anything about it?” He sternly clarified to make them understand before their imagination ran wild.

“Don’t worry about us, we will do it over the weekend. Everything is under control!” Taecyeon boastfully assured him.

“Oh, really? You and Hyun-woo, got it under control? Wow, that’s new!” Soo-hyun snickers while being skeptical to what his friend utters.

“Well, we’re not as lucky as you for getting a pretty girl as a partner, so unfortunately we end up getting stuck with each other!” Hyun-woo humorously expressed.

“Yah, if I can choose, I won’t take you as a partner too! That’s why I made my protest to Mr.Oh that day, remember?” Taecyeon grunts towards what Hyun-woo has stated. Then he looks back at Soo-hyun before adding, “But lover boy here, is indeed lucky!”

Soo-hyun ignored their bickering and teasing, but instead he asked them, “How do I look?”

Taecyeon and Hyun-woo glanced at each other as their eyes spoke its own mischief language knowing that they have the same thoughts forming in their minds...

“You look... PRETTY!” And then a burst of raucous and deep laughter surrounded their classroom.

“Aish!!! Yah! Seriously? You know what... both of you... get lost! I don’t know what to do with you guys anymore! So good luck with your research!” He growled and shook his head in disbelief by how he got these two as his best friends.

He hurriedly scoots away, gathering all his stuff and leaving his unruly friends who are still laughing hard because they managed to tease him all over again.

Looks like time was on his side since their afternoon classes went by fairly quick, just what he hoped for. He still can’t believe how his friends got on his nerves a while ago with their banters. _I guess they would never get tired of it. Maybe it's their life mission to tease me all the time or maybe they’re jealous because I found my dream girl already! Just wait and see once she becomes my girl! They’ll be more envious for sure._ He silently muttered to himself.

Soo-hyun stands outside the library, pacing back and forth while waiting for Yea-ji. _Am I nervous or excited?_ All of a sudden he’s confused by his emotion, especially when the memory of her eyes and lips that he gazed deeply this morning crossed his mind.

Her lips... he was so bold to even stare at it, something he never planned to do but his treacherous eyes betrayed him. He didn’t expect it could be so tempting to look at... he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment as his mind unfurled the image of her lips that he imprinted on his mind, making him crave to feel its softness against his own.

He was happy relishing his wonderful memory when he suddenly heard a high pitched voice.

“Soo-hyun?... I knew it was you! What are you doing here?”

He doesn’t even need to look at the person for him to recognise that voice. _Not again..._ He wanted to run and pretend not to hear her just to avoid an awkward and uncomfortable conversation.

“I notice you’re alone, where’s Taecyeon and Hyun-woo?”

“Actually I don’t know where they are and I’m here waiting for YEA-JI!” He flatly informed her while making sure to emphasise Yea-ji’s name so she’ll be aware that he’s actually not alone.

“Oh, right so you’re starting your Science research... I see. Well, then I can keep you company while you wait for her!” Cindy insisted, although it irritates her having to pretend that she’s okay knowing the fact that those two will be together again.

“You know what, I think I’ll better head inside and just wait for her there.” Soo-hyun distinctly said hoping she can read between the lines and stop pestering him.

He swiftly went inside the library without bothering a glance at Cindy. But to his displeasure she didn’t falter and instead, she shamelessly followed him inside.

But since they’re in the library, it’s going to be difficult to talk to him because of the other people around which he feels much better. So to show her that he’s not interested in whatever agenda she has, Soo-hyun turned on his laptop, put on his headphones and started listening to some music.

He’s seated near the entrance so it’ll be easy for him to spot Yea-ji when she arrives. Cindy on the other hand sits across him and tries to read a book which he’s certain she’s not even reading. He doesn’t want to be bothered by her presence any more so he just keeps his focus on his laptop and from time to time he checks the main entrance for Yea-ji.

A few minutes passed by and she finally entered the library. Her face glowing and her whole image exudes beauty and elegance. Yea-ji was really a head turner, that every boy looks around and watches her go past.

He shuts down his laptop and waves at her. He quickly stood up from his seat when Yea-ji met his gaze and she started walking towards him.

“Hi, did you finish everything you need to do?”

“Yes , I did. I’m so sorry for making you wait.”

“I told you it’s fine with me, so don’t apologise.”

Cindy overhears their conversation clearly and noticed how Soo-hyun’s behaviour suddenly changes from being so cold towards her earlier, to a very warm gentleman when Yea-ji showed up.

She was so irritated and annoyed that she made her existence known to Yea-ji by intentionally loudly closing the book she’s holding. She succeeded in getting her attention.

“Oh Hi Cindy! Sorry I didn’t notice you’re there”

“Hi!” She simply answered with a fake smile plastered on her face as she looked at Yea-ji. She decided to leave since obviously there’s not much she can do. She will not waste her time watching them together. _Someday, I’ll get my turn with him!_ She promised herself.

“Okay, I’m going now... see you tomorrow Soo-hyun!” She sweetly smiled and adorably looked at him, hoping Yea-ji would notice her blatant flirting.

“What’s with her?” Yea-ji blurted out in surprise and confusion with Cindy’s way of giving her a cold shoulder treatment.

“I don’t know honestly, just don’t mind her. Do you want to sit in that corner so we can have more space _(and privacy)?”_

“Sure, that’s okay with me”

They both found a quiet corner at the far end of the library. He pulls out the chair for her to sit on, and then he sits across her.

“Thanks” She simply said, giving him a smile that made his heart flutters.

They both opened their laptops and took their notebooks for them to make some notes.

“Okay, so what topic do you want us to research on? What do you think would be interesting?” Her eyes fell on him as she spoke.

“What about something to do with astronomy, like our recent topic, you know more about the Sky, Stars and Moon, then we can do stargazing too”

“I like that, very interesting and with lots of room to explore and research on. Okay let’s do it then!” She moved out from her seat to get the books they would need.

Soo-hyun immediately followed her at the rows of bookshelves. She abruptly stops after finding the aisle where all the books on Astronomy is located. Skimming through the titles quickly and one by one she took the books she thinks suitable. Yea-ji hands over each one she picks to Soo-hyun. After a while she saw one last book at the top most shelf that she tried to reach but failed to do so. Seeing her struggle, Soo-hyun chuckled.

“Do you want me to reach it for you? All you need to do is ask.” Then out of the blue, he went straight behind from where she’s standing not giving her time to move aside. He raises his long arm and finally grabs the book.

“Here you go!” Using his free hand, he turned her around to face him, then gave the book to her, so she can decide if it’s appropriate and useful.

They could breathe each other's scent by the sudden closeness of their bodies as they catch each other’s gaze all over again. It sent shivers down her spine, while for him it felt like a thousand volts of electric current seeping through his whole body.

She breaks their staring game and said, “I think we have enough materials already. So let’s go back to our table” She quickly moves and walks ahead of him, feeling shy and flustered.

“Soo-hyun...” She calmly calls out his name.

It was sweet and enticing to hear her charming voice, that he totally adored when she said his name. It made his heart beat even louder.

“Hmmm... Yes?” He attentively answered her, wondering what she had in mind.

“Do I have dirt on my face?” She seriously asked, meeting his steady gaze.

“Huh?! ...Nope, there’s none! Why are you asking?” He was puzzled by her odd question.

“Because you keep on looking and staring at my face. So I’m not sure if there’s something that I can’t see!”

“Did I...?” He surprisingly asked like a child who was caught in the act doing silly things and was left with no reason but to pretend innocent.

“Yes you did... many times.” She reluctantly replied, thinking it may bring tension between them.

“Oh... I’m sorry... “ He smiled shyly and let out a soft laugh.

_I’m sorry that I find you so enchantingly beautiful that my eyes can’t help but be captivated. It’s like you’re casting a spell on me, which I’m finding it hard to resist._ He would like to say it aloud but he decided not to because it might give her a reason to be uneasy. So he just settles with .... “ I’m sorry again! I just find it fascinating to see you so engrossed with our research paper!”

“But we have to be engrossed with this research if we want to do well and get a good mark from Mr.Oh ”

“Yes, you’re definitely right... umm sorry! I’ll keep my focus now... so what do you want me to do?”

“Okay, start checking on the weather forecast, we need to find the perfect place and evening to do it...”

“We’re doing it?” Something intimate and personal flashed on his mind that he instantly blurted out the question loud and clear, without properly thinking. It's audible enough to get her attention and it was too late to take his words back. He’s certain he’ll regret it later.

“Huh?! What do you mean? Yea-ji was absolutely mystified by what he suddenly said. “Wait, didn’t you suggest that we need to do an actual research observation outdoors too, like stargazing so I don’t understand what’s with your question!”

“Ahh...Yes, that’s right, I did say that!” Soo-hyun answered with bashful eyes and nervously chuckled, to cover his shyness especially after seeing the surprise and perplexed look on her face. _What’s happening to you Soo-hyun, get a grip... how can you embarrass yourself in front of her?_

She snapped her fingers in front of his face, “I need you to focus Soo-hyun, you seem a bit distracted! Eyes on the books!”... _and not on me!_ She brazenly glared at him while pointing her index finger to the books in front of them that was spread out on the table.

“Yes ma’am... sorry for my moment of distraction”... _I didn’t realise that it's difficult to concentrate when you’re this close to me without any of our classmates around. Sitting across from you, gives me the chance to freely gaze at your beautiful face and no longer just admire you from afar._

He smiled meekly to what his mind has spoken, wishing that one day he can finally say those things to her, to finally have the courage to confess his feelings. Deep down he knew that day is not too far anymore, and inevitably there’s no turning back this time.

He checks on the weather forecast for the coming week and the places where they can do their own actual observation of the night sky and the stars.

“This Saturday, the weather is fine so we’ll have clear skies by then. Are you free on that day?” Soo-hyun informs and asks Yea-ji.

“I’m supposed to go out to the movies with my friends but that’s okay. I can always cancel and tell them I couldn’t make it. School work is more important!”

“Okay, let’s mark our calendar for this Saturday then”

“So where do we go?”

“I’ll search for places, although stargazing will be difficult to do in Seoul due to the light pollution so we may need to go on the outskirts of the city. Will you be okay with that?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure my parents will allow me to travel as long as it's safe.”

“Sounds good...I’ll let you know once I’ve chosen the perfect place.”

They spent another hour doing their research and gathering all the information they needed.

She kept her focus on their work when she suddenly heard him asking;

“Are you hungry, Yea-ji?” Soo-hyun casually asked, when he checked the time and he felt his stomach rumbling in hunger.

“Huh?! Is it almost night time?” She looks at the time, it’s half past 6 already. “Oh,sorry I didn’t notice. But if you want to leave and grab a bite, it’s fine with me. Do you want to go now?”

“I’m not leaving you here. Can we continue the research on another day? We still have plenty of time and you must be tired and hungry by now, so I think we can call it a day?”

“Umm, right... okay, let’s head out then, I don’t want to go home late and make my parents worry”

They walked out together from the library, both feeling good and content about the things they accomplished for their research paper.

“What do you want to eat? My treat!” Soo-hyun casually asked her.

“You don’t need to do that, it's okay. I can eat at home.”

“But I like to do it. And besides it's no fun eating alone... my Mom is probably working late so it's just me at home, eating alone and lonely. So maybe I’m hoping to get some company from my Science partner?” He expressed it with pleading eyes, hands clasped together as he gazed at her with a glimmer of hope that she would say yes.

“Fine... you obviously made it hard for me not to say No... you really have a way of convincing people!” She laughs softly “Perhaps we can go and head to Subway”

“Alright, Subway sounds good! Let’s go!” He excitedly exclaimed. Labelling that moment in his mind as their “impromptu date”, which of course for her it's not, but for him, he’ll think and remember it that way.

Moments later, Soo-hyun and Yea-ji quietly walked side by side heading at Subway restaurant. The night breeze sweeping across them sends chills to her body. She easily gets cold so she crossed her arms over her chest.

Soo-hyun noticed it, so he quickly grabbed his track jacket from his backpack and then without a word he wrapped it around her shoulders.

“There... much better on you!”

“Thank you Soo-hyun!” She met his gaze and simply admired his kind gesture that surprised and touched her heart which she believes to be beating faster than normal as their eyes once again locked on each other.

Will staring at each other be their habit now? It seems their eyes can speak and have a language of its own. She doesn’t understand why she suddenly felt vulnerable. There’s a very evident feeling that slowly looms and hovers around her heart, the one she avoided for so long.

He was the first one to break their silent staring game... “By the way, since it’s getting late, after we finish eating our food, I’ll drop you to your place and I’m not taking NO for an answer this time.” Then he noticed she’s about to protest so he immediately smiled at her, then he reached for her hand, holding it gently as he led her inside the restaurant.

She was left speechless and in shock as she felt his gentle soft touch grazing her hand. The sensation suddenly confuses her heart and mind once more.

It brought her a myriad of questions she’s hoping to unveil one by one but the first one to cross her mind at that moment is, _Are you ready to fall in love... again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for patiently waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter update. 
> 
> Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter. Happy weekend and stay safe always...


	4. Falling for the Star

As soon as they were inside Subway, Soo-hyun gently let go of Yea-ji’s hand. It was a spur of the moment thing when he suddenly held it. He wants to make sure that she will agree with him that he’ll drop her home. He was on cloud nine when she didn’t bother arguing, perhaps he caught her off guard so she was astounded by how quickly everything happened and how fast his hand intertwined into hers. If he could only have his way he will hold her hand the entire time that they’re together.

They ordered their sandwiches and drinks, then took a table for two at the corner, where there are less customers.

Soo-hyun starts unwrapping one of the sandwiches and gives it to her, “For you” He said with a bright smile.

“Thank you” She replied simply but totally impressed by his gentleman gesture.

She took her first bite when all of a sudden she felt his eyes lingering on her again.

“Are you just going to watch me eat? I thought you were hungry!”

“Did someone ever tell you, how pretty you are when you eat?” He unconsciously voiced out his compliment without warning.

His words came out unexpectedly and Yea-ji was taken by surprise at what he said. She coughed a bit after quickly swallowing her food. He immediately gives her the drink to ease her coughing.

“Are you okay?” He asked with concern. Although he's a tad bit scared that she’ll get mad at him for his audacity.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, making sure she can speak properly.

“Yah! You’re not funny! This is not the time for your lame jokes! Can you just eat now?” She lashed out on him. Thinking he was pulling a bad joke on her.

“I’m sorry, but it was a serious compliment Yea-ji! Why would I joke about it? I find it quite charming, so I couldn’t help but express what I noticed.” He grinned as his eyes met her piercing glare, “Okay, fine, I’ll eat now...don’t mind what I said.”

Shortly after they finished eating, they headed out together to the bus stop walking side by side. His track jacket is still on hers, hugging her slender figure. How he wished that it was his arms that were wrapped around her instead of his jacket. It takes a lot of self control for him not to reach for her and do what his heart is yearning.

_I hope someday, I’ll get the privilege to hold you in my arms...so I can always keep you warm._ His mind whispered a silent longing.

Much to his disappointment, it was a short ride to her house. She’s clearly telling the truth the other day when she said she lives only a few stops away. It would have been nice if she lived a bit far, because it means he’ll get more time to be with her.

“Here’s my house...” She paused after stopping on her tracks, then looked at him, “Thank you for dropping me home, which you shouldn’t have bothered in the first place cause it might be an inconvenience for you!”

“I offered because it’s not an inconvenience. A gentleman should always look after a lady. Besides taking you home, would give me peace of mind that you got home safe and sound! So, stop feeling uneasy okay? I’m happy to do it”

“Alright! Ummm... I guess I better head inside now and also thanks for the dinner treat!”

_Well, I’ll make sure next time we will have a proper dinner date, like in a fancy restaurant!_ He almost blurted out but he controlled himself, instead he simply answered, “You’re welcome, it’s me who should thank you, remember I’m the one who insisted for your company since I don’t want to eat alone at home, so I’m the one who should say Thanks!”

“Okay, then we're even with our _Thank you’s”_ She softly laughs, taking off his track jacket and returns it back to him, “Here’s your jacket, thanks for lending it to keep me warm. Also I think you should go now, it’s getting late for you too... See you tomorrow, Soo-hyun!” She slightly nods her head, before she turns around to open the gate of their house. Not long after she’s walking through the little pathway towards the front door.

Soo-hyun’s gaze follows her and waits until she enters their house. _If you look back at me one last time, I’ll take it as a sign that there is a chance for You and Me, and for our love story to finally begin..._

He smiled at what his mind silently speaks while his heart rapidly beats as he waits for his fervent wish to happen.

She finally reaches for the door, and opens it with her key, one more step and she’ll be inside. He held his breath while waiting...it was like in a movie when everything around stops just to highlight one single moment...

But Yea-ji steps inside and his heart sinks...maybe he needs to try even harder and most of all, he better find the courage to confess his feelings for her very soon.

He starts to walk and is a few feet away from her house when he hears Yea-ji’s distinct voice calling out his name; “Soo-hyun!” he quickly turned around.

Mixed emotion bursting within him; surprise, excitement and happiness sweeps across his heart. Miracles can happen indeed. He was only asking for her to give him “one last glance”, but he got so much more than that, for there she was standing right at their front gate.

Her beautiful eyes gazing at him, “Let me know when you arrive safely at home...okay?!” She purses her lips, then she gives a shy little wave with her hand. Followed by a faint smile forming across her lips, then in a couple of seconds, she hurriedly ran back inside her house.

He was left overwhelmed and stunned in the middle of their street, it took him seconds before he realised what happened moments ago. Then without hesitation and out of pure joy, he let out a big roar of “YES!” while he jumped up with his fist in the air. He was indeed getting lucky day by day and he’s confident that soon everything will go according to his plan of making her fall for him.

Soo-hyun knows he got a silly grin glued on his face as he takes his seat inside the bus on his way home. He leaned his head against the window and he couldn’t help reminiscing about the past. He suddenly finds himself going back to his first memory of Yea-ji during their Sophomore year...

_Soo-hyun was completely mesmerised the first time he laid his eyes on Yea-ji. He will never forget that day when he was running late for school._

_He overslept that morning due to fatigue caused by their soccer team’s rigorous training. He kept on snoozing his phone alarm and by the time he got out of bed it was too late already. Obviously he missed his usual bus, so catching the next one would mean stretching his luck in arriving on time at school._

_But bad luck strikes and just as he predicted his bus was 10minutes late and most likely all students are now inside their classroom by the time he arrives._

_Soo-hyun wanted to lessen the minutes that he’s coming late for his first class, so he was literally running in a hurry that he carelessly failed to see the girl who suddenly appeared out of nowhere walking along the path he’s running._

_Yea-ji was so preoccupied looking down and reading her new school’s class timetable that she didn’t see the fast approaching solid figure which is about to crash with her small frame._

_Like a flash of lighting, two bodies collided head-on, books and papers flying in all directions._

_Yea-ji felt an arm curled around the back of her head as her whole body fell down on the floor while the solid figure toppled on top of her._

_For a moment, Soo-hyun thought he saw a beautiful angel beneath him that he froze in astonishment while staring at her face. His hand was quick enough to catch her head just in time before she hit the floor. But by doing so, he loses his balance that he ends up falling down together with her. He’d never seen her before, so she must be a new student, he thought to himself._

_They realised their awkward position which makes them both gasped horrendously. Their eyes wide in shock._

_“Yah, get off me quickly before I kill you, moron!” Yea-ji yelled at him as she struggled with his whole weight sprawled on top of her._

_Soo-hyun immediately pushed himself up, then he reached for her hand, helping her to get back on her feet._

_“Are you okay? I’m really sorry... I didn’t see you coming my way... Are you hurt? Do you want me to take you to the school’s clinic?” He worriedly asked all sorts of questions to her._

_Instead of answering his concerned questions, a maddening glare is what he received from her, a firm indignant slap on his chest and her angered counter questions shooting at him;_

_“What the heck was that? Are you running a race? How come you didn’t see me, huh!? The hallway is uncrowded and wide enough but you literally went straight at me? What kind of recklessness is that?” She cried furiously, exasperated by the mishap she got involved with on her first day at the Academy._

_She didn’t wait for his answer because it’s useless anyway, so she just frowned at him before she started collecting her stuff that were scattered on the floor._

_“Hey, I’m really sorry... I honestly didn’t see you and I was running late that’s why I was in a hurry.” He sincerely apologises while he helps gather her things on the floor. He hands them over to her, and their fingers brushed for a brief moment, that made them both twitched by the sudden sensation._

_Yea-ji stood up straight and looked at him directly, her eyes full of rage and annoyance, “I’m fine, except perhaps for a couple of bruises and my back will probably hurt a bit, but it's not life threatening so don’t exaggerate yourself worrying about me. Oh...and I hope we don’t cross the same paths anymore, or much better the school is big enough for us to avoid each other!” She loftily said then walks away from him, leaving him dumbfounded with her fierce attitude._

_His eyes watched her go past and feeling regretful that he had gotten on bad terms with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_“I’m in big trouble for being on her bad side now! You really messed it up with her, Soo-hyun! You’re such an idiot! So much for giving a good and nice first impression!” He muttered while walking towards the same direction she’s taking and wondered where she’s headed._

_Yea-ji heard footsteps behind her, before she realised that it could be the same guy again, so she turned around to confront him._

_Unbelievable! After what happened earlier, he even had the nerve to follow her? Does he want some beatings from her? Isn’t slapping him once not good enough?_

_“Are you following me?” She scowled up at him._

_“Huh? No! Why would you think I’m following you?”_

_“Well, you’re obviously behind me and walking the same path. Didn’t I tell you it's better for us to avoid each other?”_

_“Look, miss... I’m not following you and again I apologise for what happened, it was an accident, so can you please forgive me?” He desperately said, hoping not to add more fuel to the fire and worsen his situation with her._

_“Fine, then stop following me and just go in another direction.”_

_“I can’t do that because this is the way to my class and that next room is where I’m headed”_

_“What? Don’t tell me... are you a sophomore too?” Crap! Talk about luck! They’ll be classmates??? She was startled and obviously not happy by that idea._

_“Yes, and why do I have this feeling that you’re in the same class as me?” He moves closer to her and peeks at the class timetable she’s holding. “This is going to be an interesting school year then... Ms. Seo Yea-ji!” He finally got a better view of the name plate pinned on her uniform._

_“By the way, I’m Kim Soo-hyun” showing his own name plate on his uniform. “You must be a new student, welcome to Hana Seoul Academy, and if you want I can show you around the school. I’ll give you a personal tour!” He smiled at her, then he stretched forward his hand, offering out a friendly handshake._

_Yea-ji glowered at the hand he offered then she smirked, “Well that was a warm and memorable welcome indeed, Mr. Kim! Crashing and knocking down someone on their first day is such a special way to welcome a new student! Anyway, you don’t need to act friendly with me... I can find my own way around this school too, and I know those looks!” She accepts his gesture for a handshake out of courtesy but she’s still pissed off with him._

_She didn’t notice earlier that he’s good looking, not until now that he’s staring at her again. Ah, yes... he’s handsome, it's the number one trait most girls would fall and get crazy about. But definitely that won’t work easily on her._

_“Huh? What looks? What are you talking about?” He curiously asked her._

_He realised that she’s really beautiful and that his eyes never stopped confirming it. He freely admires the beauty she possesses now that they are standing close to each other, and for the first time he became breathlessly smitten. He was unfamiliar with that feeling, something that he never felt nor experienced in the past._

_“Those eyes... your handsome face... that smile... your strong and confident personality. Those are the traits of a campus heartthrob which ultimately turns out a player... a heartbreaker. Sadly your charms won’t work on me!” Yea-ji undoubtedly declared._

_She was about to walk and leave him, when all of a sudden he lightly grabs her arm. “Wait, so you think I’m handsome?” With a mysterious smile, he moved a few more inches closer to her “and because of that I’m a heartbreaker?” He gazed deeply in her eyes and challenged her, “Watch me and I’ll prove your theory to be wrong...do you want to bet on it, My Beautiful Star?” He saw the necklace she’s wearing with a star pendant adorned with little diamonds and crystals. Her earrings match her star necklace too..._

_“Excuse me? What did you just call me?”_

_“Well, you call me a heartthrob heartbreaker so why can’t I call you what I want?!” He chuckled while keeping his eyes focused on hers, “Oh, and why are you blushing?”_

_“What? Me? Blushing over you? In your dreams!”_

_“Alright...if you say so!” He shrugged. “Let’s go! We’re very late for our class, so be prepared if we end up in detention later.”_

_“Yah! It's not my fault, this is all on you... I can’t believe my first day in this school turned out to be a disaster!”_

_She heard him crack a soft laugh, leading the way to their classroom._

His vivid memories of their first encounter will always be special to him because on that day he met the girl he’ll fall in love with and he found a reason why his world can be beautiful.

Minutes later, Soo-hyun cheerfully enters their house, still smiling just like a crazy person in love would do. He’s beyond happy for what happened today between him and Yea-ji. From their library meet-up, the impromptu Subway dinner, him dropping her home and lastly, the way she unknowingly answered his silent request to give him a sign.

He reached for his phone in his pocket, and started typing a message for her. He misses her already even if they were just together a few minutes ago that he couldn’t wait to see her again in school. 

_"Hi Yea-ji! Just letting you know I got home safe. Thank you for today... See you tomorrow and have a good night."_

Then he hit send.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed with an incoming message - her reply.

_“Glad you’re home safe. Thank you for today too. Good night Soo-hyun! Sweet dreams! See you in school tomorrow”_

His heart skipped a beat after reading her message. It brought him so much happiness and hope knowing that gradually she’s starting to soften and open up at him.

My dreams will definitely be sweet because of you, _“My Beautiful Star”_ and one day, I know you’ll hear me say those words to you once more...together with the words that my heart always longs to say… the three words that would hopefully change our lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for staying with me and reading this chapter. I hope you find it enjoyable to read. 😊
> 
> Chapter 5 will have another sophomore year flashback, so until the next update! Wishing everyone a lovely weekend!😉❤️💫


	5. Fated to Love

“Are you not feeling well?” Yea-ji heard Juri’s worrisome tone.

She rests her head above her crossed arms on top of her desk. They’re inside the classroom just waiting for their first class to begin. Their first subject is English with Ms Kang.

“I’m not sick. So don’t worry! I’m just tired and sleepy!” Yea-ji softly replied with her drowsy eyes that are half open.

“Why? Didn’t you get enough sleep last night?” It was Seungjae’s turn to ask.

_Sleep?_ For once in her life, she wanted to curse that word! “Sleep” suddenly felt foreign to her last night, evading her completely. If her bed could talk it would be screaming at her because of all the tossing and turning she did just to find and chase the elusive “sleep” she badly needs.

_What’s the reason for not getting enough sleep? Simple answer - it was someone who goes by the name of Kim Soo-hyun!_ Yes, he was the reason why sleep all of a sudden became a luxury that she couldn’t afford to have last night.

Her mind kept playing over and over the moments they shared together that day, from the library to Subway then to the time he took her home. She was more surprised by her own behaviour last night when she ran back and asked him to let her know once he reached home. It was too late to regret her impulsiveness so instead she justifies her action by telling herself that she did it out of her concern to someone who was kind enough to drop her safely home.

His gentleness and sweetness confuses her heart. The attention he’s suddenly giving her, his effort to make her laugh or smile, and above all, the way he looks at her. It was like his eyes were deeply piercing through her innermost soul.

“Yeah, I didn’t get enough sleep because I was studying, doing some school works and of course doing our Science research” She lied to her friends not wanting to raise any suspicions out of their imaginative minds. It would turn bad once these two started guessing the real reason for her lack of sleep. Better to lie than to be teased endlessly.

“Wow, you are truly a dedicated exemplary student!” Juri praised her dedication. But somehow Yea-ji is not sure if her friend is dubiously complimenting her or hinting at something. She definitely ignores the latter. Scared to give herself away.

“Look at you ace everything! Are you trying to beat Soo-hyun for the top 1 ranking?” Seungjae offered her own compliment, but her question made her heart leap just by hearing his name.

“Of course not...” She quickly answered her friend’s interesting question. “All I’m trying to do is get good marks, so if I beat him then it's fate brought by hard work but definitely it's not my intention to beat anyone. I just want to do well and be the best I can be!” Yea-ji added to her defense and logical reasoning with Seungjae.

“Hold on a second” Juri chimes in with her quick witty mind, “Why do I sense that there’s something going on with you?”

Talk about Juri’s strong sense of intuition. Now, how in the world will she escape her friends prying eyes that our now solely focused on her? _Where are you Ms Kang?_ She needed to be saved by their teacher, silently praying that she would soon pop up in the classroom so she can put a halt to where their conversation is going and to get away from Juri and Seungjae’s interrogation mode.

“Juri, maybe you’re just hallucinating because you have a lot on your plate with the play production coming up, so things are getting haywire in your head!” Yea-ji replied without being obvious, so she tried to sway their attention and redirect it back to Juri’s own predicament.

“Are you sure? You know your best friends are always here for you.” Juri asked one more time.

“Yes, I’m sure and I’m totally fine. Oh and before I forget, I can’t go to the movies with you guys this Saturday.”

“Huh? Why not?” Seungjae keenly blurted out.

“Well, I’ll be busy with our Science research so either you two can go ahead and enjoy it without me, or we can reschedule it.”

There’s no need to tell them the exact details and disclose the fact that she’ll be spending Saturday night, stargazing and driving miles outside of Seoul with the boy they’ve been openly rooting for her since the first day of senior year.

“Ah okay... good luck on your research then. Well it's not fun without you, so we definitely need to reschedule our movie night!” Juri casually said.

“Then it's settled, now can both of you please stop looking at me like there’s something your mind wants to speak but you couldn’t?”

“Ummm...do you really want me to tell you what I’m thinking?” Juri looks at her with quizzical eyes.

“Don’t dare anymore. I’m not sure if I want to hear them. I know how far ahead your mind thinks sometimes, so maybe keep it to yourself my friend!” She smiled while keeping a calm and cool composure, to show them that everything is perfectly good.

Juri is about to insist and speak what ‘s on her mind, when the saviour Yea-ji is waiting for, finally appears. Soon the chatters and babbling inside their classroom cease as everyone gets ready for their class to begin.

_“Thank you Ms.Kang, you’re my lifesaver indeed!”_ She muttered to herself.

Soo-hyun immediately noticed Yea-ji’s current state, making him worry about her. She looks restless and a bit bothered by something he couldn’t pinpoint. He’s eager to approach her and prance his way towards where she’s seated.

However, he perfectly knew that going to her side and asking her, will draw too much attention from their classmates because of his reputation as a campus heartthrob. Everyone will definitely speculate as to why he’s showing concern over Yea-ji out of the blue and worst it would start dating rumours between them spreading like wildfire in the whole campus, which will make them the subject of nasty gossip.

Soo-hyun calmly told himself to wait during Science class once they’re seated together to ask her how she’s feeling. At least it wouldn’t be that obvious anymore. His concern can certainly wait if it's the only way to protect her from their nosy and meddling classmates.

When their teacher arrived he saw her smile faintly so perhaps there’s really nothing to worry about and maybe he’s just over analyzing things when it comes to her. But he genuinely hopes that everything is fine with the girl his heart cherishes and adores.

Another school day has finished and before heading to the Gazette's office for her editorial responsibilities, Yea-ji quickly stopped by her locker to put some of her books which she won’t need anymore. Juri and Seungjae already went ahead to their own afternoon commitments and activities.

She pressed her number code 216 to open her locker. Her heart almost stopped beating seeing the little pink card inside, there it is again inserted in secret. This is getting out of hand...she’s dying to know who could possibly be doing it. What if it's only a prank? Does she truly have a secret admirer? Maybe he’s too shy to express his feelings that he can only do it through giving her love notes with subtle hints in secret.

She looked around the hallway trying to figure out clues of who could it be. She intently observes everyone within the vicinity from where she is standing, and carefully searches for suspicious actions from those guys walking and passing by through the corridor of the locker area. But to no avail, looks like everyone is not bothered by her presence, no one has shown any signs of them being the culprit. No one even shot a glance at her.

Yea-ji gives up. It’s hard to find and catch someone who obviously wants to keep his identity hidden in the first place. She took the pink card and reads the note he has written down;

_**“My day is brighter whenever I see you smile. I hope you’re well and you’re looking after yourself. I always think of you from the moment I open my eyes in the morning until I close them when I drift off to sleep at night. Someday I hope you’ll be my star and I’ll be your Sky...”** _

Her heart suddenly beats faster than usual after reading the card. This guy is starting to drive her crazy and heightens her curiosity with his real identity even more.

She couldn’t understand what’s keeping him from confessing and what’s his reason behind all the secrecy. Are all those things written on the notes even true? Or is he just testing the waters with her? She sighed, hoping that one day she’ll get her answers. Yea-ji carefully slid the note inside her bag.

She closed her locker but suddenly she got startled to see Cindy with her arms crossed over her chest and standing inches beside her with a proud expression visible on her face.

“Oh my gosh!” Yea-ji uttered in shock

“What’s wrong with you? Are you trying to be creepy?” She asked annoyingly at Cindy who clearly forced her presence within her space.

“Can we talk?” Cindy blatantly asked.

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?” Yea-ji candidly hit back.

“I’ll go directly to the point Yea-ji, I like Soo-hyun very much...”

Yea-ji sneered from the absurdity she heard from the girl.

“Wait...Why are you telling me that? Shouldn’t you be talking to him instead?” She frowned and snapped back at Cindy.

“Because you’re getting on my nerves, so you need to stay away from him. I liked him for a very long time even before you came to this school.”

“Excuse me? What nonsense are you implying? Who are you to tell me to stay away from him? It's not my fault if there are certain circumstances that we are together. So if you have some issues then go ahead and talk to him. Leave me out of it and don’t bother me” Yea-ji scoffed.

“He hasn’t liked anyone in the past, so you shouldn’t be delirious that he will fall for you” Cindy tried to push her deceptive words.

“Am I the one being delirious, Cindy? You’re the delirious and pathetic one asking me to stay away from him. He doesn’t belong to you. Besides, how do you know he won’t fall for me?”

“He has never loved anyone and certainly it won’t be you! I’ll make sure of it Yea-ji!”

“Do you even hear what you’re saying? Why do I feel that you are threatened and jealous of me?” Yea-ji paused and stared intently at Cindy before saying, “Maybe because you can sense that he probably likes me”

“I will never be threatened and jealous of you”

“Oh really? Then why are you talking to me right now asking me to leave him alone. Is this a desperate begging tactic you do all the time, Hmmm?!”

Cindy’s face turns red in fury. She was not prepared for Yea-ji’s fierce attitude. In the past, she always won whenever she made an attempt to stop a girl from liking Soo-hyun. Cindy can easily get them to do what she wants, but Yea-ji seems different because she did not even falter from her intimidation. Yea-ji is clearly her tough opponent that she’ll have trouble defeating.

“You know what, I really don’t have time for this rubbish talk. I have far better things to do than dwell on your bitterness Cindy!”

Yea-ji was about to set off and leave when Cindy harshly grabbed her arm to stop her from moving away.

“Hey, I’m not yet done talking to you”

Yea-ji sharply glared at Cindy for her rudeness, “I'll count to three and you better get your filthy hands off me,...1 (hana)...2 (dul)...3(set)!”

Cindy quickly let go of her arm midway between 2 and 3.

“Next time you do that I may not be easy on you...By the way, I liked Taekwondo since I was a little girl. So if I were you, I'd watch my actions very carefully!” She scowled at Cindy before walking away from her intrusiveness.

She walked a few steps already when she suddenly turns her back one more time and looks at Cindy’s hostile eyes.

Yea-ji smirked and shouted out something unexpectedly that surely enraged Cindy.

“Hey, Cindy...once Soo-hyun becomes my boyfriend, I’ll make sure you’ll be the first one to know!”

Then Yea-ji sashayed her way out the hallway with a bright fulfilling smile framing her pretty delighted face. _Serving you your own dose of medicine Cindy, better start waking up from your dream!_

A fuming and outraged Cindy was left behind and out of her frustration a loud slam of the locker door was all Yea-ji heard afterwards. She didn’t bother looking back. It’s enough for her to know, she won that round!

Soccer practice finished earlier than he expected. He’s heading towards his locker to get some stuff when he passed by the Gazette’s office. Soo-hyun noticed the lights were on, so he peered against the tinted glass window to see who’s inside, obviously hoping that Yea-ji is still there.

He saw her immediately behind her computer desk, that he wants to go inside straight away and tell her that he found the perfect place for their Saturday night stargazing trip.

However, it looks like she’s still busy working to meet all her deadlines for the school paper. It’s not a good idea to disturb her so he decided to patiently wait for her outside until she finished up.

He leaned his body against the wall when suddenly a wave of flashback memories came back at him, maybe because he’s at the exact same place where he had his heart and hopes shattered two years ago...

_Soo-hyun couldn’t contain his happiness and nervousness at the same time while he strides his way down to the Gazette’s office. He can sense the rapid beating of his heart and his breathing becomes unsteady as he steps closer to where she’s working._

_After careful thinking, Soo-hyun finally mustered up the courage to confess and be honest with his feelings for her. He wants to express how much he likes her and that she means a lot to him. He excitedly holds a bouquet of flowers for her which he hopes she’ll love._

_The door of the office was slightly left open. He can hear voices inside, one is definitely Yea-ji and another one he can’t recognise. Then he heard a muffled sobbing sound. It was her... but why is she upset? Why is she crying?_

_He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but his curiosity about the reason for her cries takes over his rational mind._

_He heard the other girl speak and tried to comfort her._

_“There’s nothing you can do about it Yea-ji, you need to let him go...”_

_“I know I need to accept it and move on, but he’s very important and dear to me.” Yea-ji sniffed while wiping her tears._

_“Just give yourself enough time and you’ll see it would help you move on... I guess you love him that much, huh!”_

_“Of course, I love him, we practically grew up together so this is really hard for me...”_

_“Time heals Yea-ji, and I think he wants you to be happy too, so stop crying over him.”_

_“Two years... I told him back then he should give me two years before I forget and move on!” Yea-ji firmly said._

_Soo-hyun did not miss every single word she said. Hearing them felt like a thousand daggers stabbing his heart. He slowly walked away from the office before anyone sees him, then suddenly walking is no longer enough, he needed to clear his mind so he made a dash to the field outside still clutching the flowers that suddenly felt so heavy to hold. He threw them aside while he ran for miles like crazy, and then he wept over his first love._

_How come he didn’t see that her heart already belongs to someone else? Did his love for her make him blind and oblivious of the real deal?_

_He thought everything was okay with them...The way she responds at him every time they talk, the way she laughs whenever he makes an effort to make her happy, and the way their eyes meaningfully gaze at each other. Is all of it just part of his imagination?_

_But it looks like they broke up already? Otherwise she wouldn’t cry her heart out like that, and then she also said she needed two years before she could let him go._

_What the hell was that? Why would she give a specific deadline for moving on?_

_He stopped running then dropped down his entire worn out body on the cold pavement. He looks up at the sky, his eyes blurred with all the tears that heedlessly gushed out, “Two years... if that’s what you need Yea-ji, then I’ll wait for two years... I’ll give you time to move on from whoever is that lucky guy you loved but sadly hurt you. I’ll wait, because that’s how much I love you...”_

It looks like he will never forget all his memories about Yea-ji, whether they are happy or sad. Everything will be kept in his heart because they are all about her, the girl he loved ever since sophomore year.

He never told anyone what happened that day, including his best friends, Taecyeon or Hyun-woo. They never knew what he’s been through two years ago and since he never bothered telling them, he doesn’t have a choice but to endure all their teasing and banter.

If only they knew that it’s not a matter of being shy that stops him from confessing his feelings for her but it’s more of giving her all the time she needs to move on. It’s more of him respecting Yea-ji’s words.

She would be vulnerable if he pursued her back then, and he never wanted to be a rebound guy. If one day she finds herself falling in love with him, he wants nothing but her whole heart beating only for him with no traces of her past love.

As soon as they reached senior year, Soo-hyun was relieved because at last the two years that she set and gave herself for moving on finally came to an end. Now he can freely go after his first love all over again.

Yea-ji finally finished the last article for editing so she logged off her computer and cleared her work station. She checks the time and notices it's already quarter to 7. It was another late night working for the Gazette which she can’t complain since she enjoys every minute she spends working on their school newspaper. She took her bag and books, then turned off the lights inside and stepped out.

To her surprise there was a figure slumped down sitting on the floor a few metres away from the door. She looked closely then suddenly her mouth fell open when she realised who it was.

She’s guessing that he probably dozed off because he’s exhausted from his soccer practice looking at his sports duffel bag beside him. _But why is he here? What is he doing outside the Gazette office? Is he waiting for her?_

Yea-ji sits on the floor in front of him, crossing her legs just like how Soo-hyun is sitting. She quietly admires and gaze at his calm serene way of napping, his breathing is the only sound in the quiet and still hallway.

His hair falls across his forehead that she couldn’t help but gently brush the strands away with her fingers, _“There... much better, now I can see your handsome face!”_

_Should I wake him up? But he looks so peaceful and dreamy while asleep._

Well, he waited for her obviously so she thought maybe it's her turn now to wait for him until he wakes up.

She softly smiled while allowing her eyes to indulge and partake on the sight in front of her. While gazing at him, she remembered the recent love note she received as well as the unknown person who secretly gave it to her.

She thought about the last line which truly captured and made her heart soft...

_**“Someday I hope you’ll be my star… and I’ll be your Sky.”** _

Then suddenly her heart yearns and a silent prayer of hope unfolds, followed by a hush whisper...

_Would you be my Sky?_

_I’m hoping it's you who’s giving me all those sweet love notes,_

_I think I will be disappointed if it’s not you,_

_Because my heart wants it to be you, Kim Soo-hyun..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading this chapter. I hope waiting patiently for this update is worth it. 
> 
> Thank you also for all the comments, kudos and likes (in twitter). I appreciate everyone's comments as I love reading them and I find it truly inspiring. 
> 
> Keep safe always and see you all in the next chapter...


	6. Fated to Love (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you forgot what happened from the previous chapter, you may want to read through it again specially the last part. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The last rays of the sun bid farewell to the sky and dusk comes sooner than expected. The soft breeze blew rousing himself from his light nap, but he kept his eyes closed when he felt gentle fingers touching his forehead and brushing the hair away.

The tiresome and gruelling soccer training the team endured that afternoon, caused him to doze off unexpectedly that he didn’t notice the time nor the fact that she’s finished with her work already.

He wants to snap open his eyes the moment he senses her presence near him, but her tender whisper and the words she uttered made him numb. He was not prepared by what she said that it made his heart beating loudly in his ears, wondering if she was able to hear it.

_Would you be my Sky?  
I’m hoping it's you who’s giving me all those sweet love notes,  
I think I’ll be disappointed if it’s not you, because my heart wants it to be you, Kim Soo-hyun..._

Is he dreaming and imagining things?

No, he wouldn’t be mistaken when it comes to her voice. After being in love with her for so long, he knows it by heart and he can recognise her even when his eyes are closed. Even if her words are faint and low, he is certain it was Yea-ji speaking. He was stunned, because he never thought he'd hear them coming from her.

Without a doubt, she is muttering those words only to herself and she never meant for him to hear it, but what can he do? He heard every word she whispered.

_Her heart wants me to be that guy!_ So, is she falling for him now? It looks like the heavens are finally answering his prayer. Fate is slowly weaving and bringing them closer together in love.

Soo-hyun is about to gradually open his eyes, but then he gets astonished when he realizes what she did next.

Yea-ji sat beside him and in the blink of an eye, Soo-hyun felt her soft hand on his cheeks, pulling his head towards her shoulder so he could lean on it comfortably while he continued with his nap.

His heart nearly stopped beating, his body almost froze with the thoughtful gesture she did.  
How can he tell her he’s very much awake when he finds it so pleasing and comfortable to lean on her shoulder? He’s definitely enjoying and loving the feeling of her warmth crawling up to him, sending jitters of excitement all over his body. The sensation is indescribable.

He wanted to stay with her like that for much longer, a few more minutes of pretending to be asleep wouldn’t hurt right? He knows he’s being sly and cunning but he’s very weak to resist her. A small smile slowly crossed his lips as he savoured the closeness of their bodies.

Soo-hyun breathed on her scent, she smelled like a lotus flower, pleasant, alluring and sweet. She has good taste when it comes to her perfume that he probably won’t get tired of smelling her sweetness.

He suddenly imagines himself nuzzling her neck compelled by the elusive scent she gives, feeling her smooth skin grazing against his lips while he trails soft kisses on it and his arms wrapped tightly around her. The picture he started drawing on his mind leaves him breathless until he felt a sudden jolt into his core that made him sit upright. He was flustered by how intimate his thoughts were, that he turned shy to even look straight into her eyes. Afraid to get caught and worried that she might read his mind.

But he must have taken her by surprise with his abrupt movement that she quickly burst out, “Oh you’re awake now! You look so tired and I don’t want to disturb your nap so I didn’t bother waking you up!”

“I’m sorry, did I startle you? I didn’t mean to dozed off but the cool breeze and relaxing atmosphere suddenly made my eyes heavy, and I guess today’s soccer practice got me all exhausted”

“It’s okay, but why are you here? Were you waiting for a while? You should have come inside the office instead of staying here outside!” She voiced out and a hint of concern can be sensed with her tone.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind waiting for you here. I want you to finish your work quickly. If I went inside it might bring setbacks on your work because of my presence, so I thought it’s best to wait outside until you finished.”

“Is there anything you need from me?”

“Ah yes, well I just want to let you know that I found the place for our stargazing trip this Saturday.”

_What? He waited for hours just to tell her about that? Is she disappointed that it's just all about their Science research paper and not something else?_

_If that’s all he wanted to say to her, he could have sent her a text message or tell her tomorrow morning in class. Why does he need to endure waiting for hours on something that is not so urgent?_

Yea-ji chose to let her thoughts remain on her mind, and instead she just smiled and replied “Oh that’s good, so where are we going then?”

But Soo-hyun has something else going on in his mind. _I didn’t wait for you to let you go that easily..._ he thought to himself.

“You know what it’s getting late and we should always eat on time...” He immediately stood up then stretched out his hand to her, “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Even with the little light from the hallway, Yea-ji can see his whisker smile and his charming eyes gazing down at her, hoping she would say Yes.

_This boy is full of sneaky surprises_ , she silently said to herself and thinks for a moment. _Perhaps there’s nothing wrong having dinner with him...after all the hours he spent waiting for her and the fact that maybe he doesn’t feel like eating alone at home again._

She softly smiled and nodded her head, then she reached out for his waiting hand. He gently helps her to stand on her feet and his hand lingers on hers for a little while. He holds it tenderly just wanting to feel it’s softness within his palm. A timid smile forms their lips as they hold each other’s gaze, letting their eyes speak what their hearts couldn’t do at that moment.

There’s a Korean BBQ restaurant which is a few minutes walk from their school that they decided to try out.

“Are you okay with this?” Soo-hyun asked Yea-ji casually before they went inside, making sure she likes what they’re about to eat.

“Of course it's fine, it looks amazing, the smell of the BBQ makes me hungry already!”

“Okay, me too. Let’s grab a table then!”

After getting a table they sat across each other. Soo-hyun works up the grill, starting off with the meat. Yea-ji just kept her gaze and watched him do everything.

While waiting for the meat to cook, she asked him, “You were saying earlier that you found the place for stargazing, so where are we going?”

“Jungminsan Observatory, it's about 40minutes drive from Seoul. Depends on the traffic of course. But I think it's the closest we can go that is not too far to travel at night.”

“Sounds good to me”

Soo-hyun placed some of the cooked meat on the plate and gave it to her, “Here you go. You might want to start eating now before it gets cold!”

“They smell nice and look delicious...” She said before taking her first bite, it was appetisingly good that she couldn’t help eating a few more bites. She didn’t realise how hungry she was after working late for the school paper.

Soo-hyun once again finds it amusing to watch Yea-ji eat at her heart’s content.

“How come you’re not eating? Don’t tell me you’re not hungry!”

“I’ll eat after I finish grilling this last batch of meat!”

“By the way are we taking public transport to go there?”

“No, I’ll drive my car, it’s more convenient for us”

“You have a car?” She was astounded by what he said. But then she felt silly at the same time, of course it's not impossible for him to have his own car. He came from a well-off family of surgeons.

“Why do you sound surprised?” Soo-hyun replied in amazement by the look on her face, while he took a piece of meat with his chopstick and started eating too.

“Since you have a car, how come you’re not driving to school? Instead you prefer taking the bus.” She voiced her curiosity.

“I find it lonely driving alone and it's more enjoyable riding the bus with friends!”

“I guess you have a point there.”

“But I do have one exception...” He paused and looked directly in her eyes, “I’ll start driving my car to school once I’ve got myself a girlfriend.”

“What? Why is that your reason?”

“Because I want to pick her up from her house every morning, so we can go to school together. Then after school, I also want to drive her back home. Do you think my future girlfriend will like it?”

“I guess so...cause who wouldn’t love to be treated like a queen every day?!”

Suddenly her heart flutters and she can feel it beating fast. _What's wrong with you Yea-ji? As if he’s asking you to be his girlfriend?_ Her mind reprimands her heart’s odd behaviour.

“Good to hear your view about it!” Soo-hyun cheerfully replied. But he mentally took note of what she said. _Then I’ll make sure to treat you like a queen every single day of my life!_

Yea-ji remembered what Cindy said earlier when they had their heated conversation... _“He hasn’t liked nor loved anyone in the past...”_

Without thinking she blurted out a question she couldn’t take back anymore.

“But how come you don’t have a girlfriend? The campus heartthrob? Isn’t that strange?” Her eyes wide in shock and disbelief for her brazenness.

Soo-hyun chuckled then folded his arms across his chest, his eyes meeting her gaze, “And why are you suddenly interested about my love life?”

“Excuse me, let’s make it clear, I’m not interested about your personal affairs. You’re the one who mentioned it first, so I just got curious.” 

“I’ve never dated anyone so I’ve never had a girlfriend...but who knows maybe the right girl is just around the corner!” _Or she’s just in front of me._

“What about Cindy? I’m pretty sure you know how much she likes you! Did you ever think of dating her?”

“I can’t force my heart to like someone just because they like me. What about you, do you have a boyfriend?” Although he is perfectly aware that she’s not in a relationship, he still likes to hear it coming from her personally.

“Hah! Now who’s suddenly interested in someone else’s love life?”

“I’ve told you about mine so shouldn’t it be fair for me to ask the same thing?”

“Fine, I don’t have one. Does it satisfy your curiosity now?”

“Yes, and good answer, at least I know no one would get jealous when you’re on a date with me!”

“Huh? Are you saying this is a date?”

“Well, what else shall we call a dinner of two young adults together?”

“A simple dinner between classmates, that’s the label!”

He laughs at her reasoning, “Okay, fine, whatever you want to call it! But why are you blushing again?”

She cupped her face with both hands, feeling shy and trying hard not to give any signs of uneasiness that would make Soo-hyun tease her more. “It's just the heat from the BBQ grill!” She assertively defended herself. 

“Don’t worry you look cute when you blush!”

“Yah, are you flirting with me?”

“Do you want me to?” Soo-hyun ravishingly smiled at her and put up a challenge.

_Oh my god! When did he turn into a tease?_ Yea-ji thought to herself. Her heart nearly dropped as she felt the hot flushes creeping under her skin.

Tension filled the space between them as their eyes engaged into another staring match.

She took a deep breath to calm her senses, at that moment she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her so she could hide from whatever feelings she’s starting to show which obviously he didn’t miss noticing.

“You know what, I think it’s getting late already so maybe let’s call this a night? If you’re done eating, can we go now?” She said trying her best to sound natural rather than being anxious and awkward.

When you feel scared, the easiest way out is to run away....

**~ FRIDAY MORNING ~**

Juri and Seungjae were both waiting for Yea-ji in front of her locker.

A few more minutes passed by and finally they saw their target rushing along the hallway with her pretty face standing out from the crowd.

“Oh my gosh! Thank goodness I made it just in time. I thought I’m going to be late today!” Yea-ji said huffing and trying to catch her breath.

“Is it another sleepless night? That’s why you nearly miss your bus huh?!” Juri starts off with her spiel. “Anyway, what happened yesterday?”

“You should have called us!” She heard Seungjae’s concerned voice.

Yea-ji unlocks her locker, “What about yesterday? What are you both talking about?” She throws back the question to her friends.

“We heard what happened between you and Miss D!” Seungjae blatantly said without beating around the bush.

“Huh? Who the heck is Miss D?” She was puzzled by what Seungjae said.

“Who else, but Cindy, the one and only Diva in this school! Miss D, short for Miss Diva!” Juri pleasingly informs her.

She gave a soft laugh to what her friend had said. “Both of you are amazing... you even had a codename for that girl huh?! Lucky I’m your friend and on your good side, otherwise I would probably end up getting a codename too!”

“Hey, hurry up. Tell us what happened! We don’t have much time!” Seungjae urged her to quickly share the controversial clash she had with Cindy.

“Bottom line is she wants me to stay away from Soo-hyun. That’s the main purpose why she wanted to talk. But you don’t have to worry about me cause I’ve handled it well. I’m pretty sure I pissed her off yesterday. So it really went well, I just hope she won’t bother me again.”

“I knew it... Miss D is scared by the fact that Soo-hyun likes you and she can see it too, hence she made a drastic move of talking to you. See, I told you before, the campus heartthrob has a thing for you!” Juri excitedly exclaimed.

“First, congratulations with your win over Miss D! I wish we were there to witness it! But anyway, going back to Soo-hyun, I think you’re just too preoccupied and blinded to see that he is very much interested and so into you, Yea-ji! Maybe you need to loosen up so you can better see things!” Seungjae uttered her own opinion.

“I think you’re both getting ahead with your matchmaking schemes and assumptions that you’re both overthinking things already. Also I appreciate your concern over me, but we have to go to our class now. I hope your minds get refreshed in class so you can both stop worrying about my love life!” Yea-ji smiled and links her arms on both of them while they head out on their way to the classroom.

“Seems like you have some explaining to do!” Soo-hyun heard Taecyeon and felt his arm draped over his shoulder while looking at him intently.

“Someone’s clearly hiding something!” Hyun-woo said while giving a meaningful smirk.

All 3 are headed for their first class of the day. But obviously his two friends had some interesting matter in mind on top of their daily teasing trademark.

“Huh? What do you guys mean? Will you both cut the chase and let me know what’s going on?” He impatiently blurted out while glaring at his friends’ cryptic remarks.

Taecyeon took his phone out and showed him a photo. He quickly recognised himself and Yea-ji in front of the Gazette office while they’re seated cozy beside each other, his head leaning on her shoulder. So far, it was the sweetest intimate moment for him that he shared with Yea-ji. Seeing the photo and remembering what happened last night made him smile broadly in front of his friends.

“Hah! Got you there! That smile says it all!” Taecyeon triumphantly exclaimed, knowing Soo-hyun is subtly trying to hide something about his love life.

“Are you two officially a couple now?” Hyun-woo pryingly confirms for him to spill the details.

“Bro, aren’t you going to share anything? At least explain to us how you end up like that with the girl of your dreams!” Taecyeon trying hard to squeeze in his thoughts and pleading for some answers.

“Wait, can you tell me first how did you get this photo?” He scowled curiously at Taecyeon.

“Actually I was on my way home but then I forgot something in the gym, so I went back and accidentally passed by near the Gazette office when I saw my best friend and his dream girl in a very interesting sight!” He chuckled while he beamed proudly at Soo-hyun for what he witnessed and captured with his phone yesterday.

“There’s nothing to tell. Here’s your phone” He gave back Taecyeon’s phone and grinned while tapping his shoulder, then he started walking away from his two meddlesome friends.

“Yah! Did you delete the photo already?” Taecyeon hollers after him.

“Yes, I did! You wouldn’t need it anyway!” Soo-hyun shouts back at him.... _because that photo is for my eyes only!_

Soo-hyun hurriedly enters the classroom leaving Taecyeon and Hyun-woo hanging in frustration for failing to get a proper response out of him.

He took his seat then fished out his phone from his backpack. He checks the photo he sent from Taecyeon’s phone to him, then he saves it in his photo gallery. Afterwards, he changed his phone screensaver to that photo of him and Yea-ji. He smiled widely gazing at his phone’s new feature! _Now this is so much better, what a great morning indeed!_ He happily muttered to himself, grateful for his friend’s nosiness that he captured one of the best moments of him with Yea-ji that he’ll cherish forever.

His eyes start to roam around the classroom searching for the girl he keeps falling in love with everyday. He contentedly sighed as soon as her breathtaking image filled his vision and once again his heart is full, his day is complete.

**~ FRIDAY EVENING ~**

The last day of the week is nearly over and she’s warmly snuggled lying on her bed, hoping sleep would visit her tonight. She can’t afford to spend another sleepless night and feel restless the next day.

While everyone gets to be excited for the weekend, Yea-ji suddenly finds herself anxious and nervous because tomorrow night she’ll be alone with someone who obviously became the reason for her sleepless nights.

Her phone suddenly buzzed on her bedside table, an incoming message. It's probably Juri or Seungjae. She took it and unlocked the screen, only to see that it was from him...

_“Hi! I’ll pick you up at 5 in the afternoon. See you tomorrow. Make sure you bring your coat or jacket cause it might be cold. Good night Yea-ji! Sweet dreams!” ~ Soo-hyun_

She sent him a simple short reply.

_“Okay. I’ll be ready by then. See you tomorrow” ~ Yea-ji_

She knew there’s something unexplainable going on between them, a tension she couldn’t fathom that she keeps on avoiding. Yes, it was a cowardly act concealing everything and she mastered putting on her mask, her fearless armour, her shield, and it's all because she’s afraid of getting her heart broken once more.

Is it time to face her worries head-on? Is she strong enough to deal with it?

She pulls the top drawer of her bedside table, and takes the box she kept for so long, then she opens it to get the single photo she had of them. She laid back in bed and gazed at it like it was the first time, after a moment she felt a teardrop fall from her eyes, and then came the unspoken words from the deepest corner of her heart....

_“What if you get hurt again?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for spending time on this work. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Special shout out to @sabihinmokimchi for giving Cindy's codename - Miss Diva ( Miss D), thanks sis!
> 
> Anyway, see you all on their stargazing trip which is coming up in the next chapter. 
> 
> Keep safe and sending lots of love to everyone! 
> 
> #7monthswithoutIOTNBO


	7. Twisted Fate

Soo-hyun woke up to one of the best Saturdays of his life. Last night, it took a while before he drowsed off to sleep because his mind was busy thinking about her once more. He can never control the thoughts that keep on filling his mind when it comes to Yea-ji.

Today, he was half expecting that something good will happen. He’s certain that it would be a productive time for their Science research and they’ll accomplish excellent results. However, part of him is hoping and wishing that it will also be a memorable night because they are together.

Now he’s on his way to her place to pick her up but then he miscalculated his driving time thus arriving a bit early from their agreed time or was it because he was too excited and eager to see her?

He took his phone out and sent her a text message to inform her that he’d arrive.

_**“I’m here outside, don’t rush if you’re not ready yet. Take your time, I’ll wait for you. I know I’m a few minutes early.” ~ Soo-hyun** _

He decided to wait in his car, but after a minute he received a reply message from her.

_**“You need to come inside, my parents are curious to meet my Science partner.” ~ Yea-ji** _

Soo-hyun suddenly felt anxious and nervous after reading her message. Meeting the parents of the girl you love for the first time can be daunting since you want to give and leave a nice impression about yourself. He was not prepared that it would be today. Even though he’s not her boyfriend he wants her parents to perceive him as a competent and fine young man worthy for their daughter’s affection and love someday.

_You can do this, Soo- hyun! Just be yourself._ He silently muttered while taking deep breaths before pressing and ringing the doorbell.

Not long after, Yea-ji opens the door and his heart starts racing the moment she appears in front of him, wearing a powder blue pullover top that hugs her gorgeous curves which she matched with a black fitted jeans that tightly hold her long slender legs. She was strikingly beautiful, like a model coming out alive from a fashion magazine that he got tongue-tied and just stared at her.

He was unable to move until he heard her sweet low voice, “Soo-hyun, are you okay? I’m sorry that my parents insist on meeting you. They want to know who I’m going with tonight.”

It took him seconds before he managed to compose himself and get back into his senses.

“Oh, it's fine. They have all the right to demand for it.” He said and smiled nervously, still trying to hide his slight agitation from the unexpected meeting.

“Come inside, they're in the living room.” She casually said. He steps inside and follows her as she leads the way.

“Dad, Mom...” both got up from the couch to meet him. “This is Kim Soo-hyun. He’s the classmate and Science partner that I’ve told you about.” Yea-ji gracefully speaks to her parents as she introduces him to them.

Soo-hyun bows down his head courteously and greets the two elders with utmost respect. “Hello Mr and Mrs Seo. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Soo-hyun. So it was you...” He didn’t miss her mother’s mysterious smile and tone from her unfinished words.

“Mom...” Yea-ji sternly gave a subtle warning look at her mother and halted her to whatever she plans to say. _Don’t dare say anything embarrassing please!_

Then it was his father’s turn to speak. Soo-hyun can feel his level of nervousness rise up while his heart beats so fast when her father moves closer and looks at him in the eye, before extending his arm for a handshake.

He politely reached for Mr. Seo’s hand, for a firm handshake greeting, “Great seeing you. But there are two things I need from you, young man... to look after my daughter and to drive safely.”

“Absolutely, sir. You don’t have to worry about her, I’ll make sure to take care of your daughter and bring her back home safe.”

“I hope my Dad didn’t scare you off? I’m sorry if that short encounter made you uneasy”

Soo-hyun opened and held the car door for Yea-ji as she settled into the passenger seat. He helped her with the seat belt by tugging the strap and securely fastening it, and in doing so he took in her scent again as the brief moment made him so close to her. It brightens his face and it makes him smile instantly.

“I’m good, don't worry, and it's a natural thing for fathers to be protective with their daughters right?” He replied to her after safely buckling the seatbelt for her, then he closed the car door while he hurriedly went to the driver seat.

After getting inside his car, he grinned and looks at her before starting the ignition, “If I have a daughter like you I will definitely do the same, protecting her at all cost. That’s why let’s have a son!” He accidentally blurted out the last phrase without thinking.

“What?” He noticed her shocked expression by his words, and tried to figure out if she heard him right.

“Ah, what I want to say is, if I become a parent one day I think it’s good to have a son, you know, less worries!” He quickly clarified and reasoned out while smiling sheepishly. He couldn’t understand what crossed his mind to even say it. Or maybe it's his subconscious mind talking... because it's something he dreams of having someday together with the woman he loves.

He stepped on the accelerator and moved his car smoothly, driving away from her house. They rode in silence for a bit just listening to the music from the car’s radio, when he suddenly sneaked a glance, “By the way, you look pretty... I mean you’re always pretty but today it's different, it's nice to see you in casual clothes other than our school uniform!”

He’s dying to say that compliment to her the moment his eyes were blessed with her stunning sight as soon as she met him by their front door earlier.

“Thanks... that’s nice of you to say. You’re not bad yourself, you look great too” She shyly said, complimenting him in return. _He’s only wearing a plain t-shirt, jeans and chucks, but how can he be so handsome without putting too much effort on what he wears?_ She amusingly thought to herself.

She can feel her cheeks blushing once more, but luckily he didn’t mention anything about it, though she can tell that he saw how her cheeks turn red since it was so obvious on her face.

“What’s with the travel bag?” She tried to stir her thoughts into something else. As soon as she got in his car, she noticed the mid-size travel bag sitting in the back seat. “Are you running away?” She softly laughed while throwing another question at him.

“Ah, that one, just some essentials we will need later. You’ll see.” He said with a wink.

She tried to ignore his cute wink cause she felt she hadn't even recovered from her blushing state seconds ago. So she tried to start a new conversation instead , “You also have a nice car”

“Thanks. I got it last year. Birthday present!”

“Wow, that’s cool”

“Do you drive?”

“Nope, maybe someday. I have to get my license first and a car too, you know!” She chuckles.

“Do you want to learn how to drive? I can teach you!” He offered casually, hoping she’ll take it.

“So you want to be my driving instructor now, huh?! Thanks for the kind offer, I’ll keep that in mind!”

Unable to resist the urge to subtly flirt with her a little, he boldly asked her an interesting question, “Since, you said I have a nice car, do you think my _future_ girlfriend will like riding on this?

_His future girlfriend again!_ Her mind annoyingly blurted out. _What’s with his fascination about his future girlfriend?_

She let out an irritating sigh before answering him, “Umm, yeah... Maybe she’ll like it. Why don’t you ask her yourself?” She added in a slight sarcastic tone.

“Okay, maybe I’ll do that then...” He let his words hang in the air just in time when the car stops at a red light intersection. Then he quickly met her gaze, “Do you like to ride with me?”

She frowned at his question, “Yah, I told you to ask her and not practice your line with me!”

He chuckled at her reaction, he’s not sure if she’s playing innocent and clueless by what he implied or she just wants to ignore his low-key flirting.

She clears her throat then breaks away from his gaze. He must have caught her off-guard that she quickly looked away from him and instead she fixed her eyes on the road straight ahead.

Their scenic drive along the coast impresses her as they pass by bridges, mountains, and fields. She couldn’t help but be amazed at the beautiful sceneries before her eyes, making her snap photos using her phone.

A few moments later, they entered a road that leads to a mountain park.

“The sky is not dark yet, so the stars are still not visible. Do you want to watch the sunset first?” Soo-hyun asked.

“Sure. I’d love to. Sunsets are one of my favourite moments!”

“I know...” A bit bashful to tell her that he knew most of the things she likes. “I’ve read one of your articles about sunset in the school paper!”

“Really? I think I wrote that two years ago! I’m amaze you still remember it”

_I will always remember everything about you!_ He vibrantly smiled at her, “Of course, I remember it cause you’ve written it beautifully.”

He parks his car then they walk together towards the mountain lookout. There’s a viewing platform, which offers a perfect breathtaking view of the horizon.

Yea-ji and Soo-hyun stand along the deck behind the railing, basking in the last glow of the sun and the vibrant colours it paints the sky as it sets down over the western horizon.

The sunset was spectacular indeed but Soo-hyun suddenly caught a glimpse of Yea-ji closing her eyes as she breathed in the cool fresh air sweeping around them. The breeze gently blows the strands of her smooth silky hair, and her face shines brightly from the sun’s final glare. He completely forgot about watching the sunset and instead he finds himself mesmerised staring at the beautiful goddess beside him. He was breathlessly stunned that he unexpectedly took a quick photo of her with his phone. It was a cunning move which he might be in trouble if she caught him, but he was happy to get the shot and have a keepsake of this day that they are alone together.

The sun had set and soon dusk settled in. The two young adults get in the car to continue their travel towards the observatory.

“Thanks for bringing me to that mountain lookout! It was wonderful to witness another sunset” Yea-ji expressed her happiness and gratitude.

“You’re welcome! I’m glad I did the right thing by taking you there. I knew you'd be happy”

She pressed her lips together trying to contain her smile from what he said.

“It’ll be a short drive to the observatory from this mountain lookout, so I guess we will be there in a couple of minutes.”

Evening has fallen and the sky grew darker turning all surroundings pitch-black as soon as they hit the road.

Soo-hyun kept his hands steady on the wheels but from time to time she can feel him sneaking side glances at her which makes her a bit self conscious. She decided to pretend that she didn’t notice what he’s doing to avoid igniting the unexplainable tension between them.

Shortly after, they finally reached their destination, the Jungmisan Recreational Forest which houses the Jungmisan Observatory.

The place truly gives an excellent view of the night sky and the thousands of stars that shimmer like diamonds. The crescent moon peeked behind the clouds to shine and complete the picture perfect sky. It was a rare majestic view and totally different from Seoul.

“Wow!” Yea-ji exclaimed in awe as her eyes marvelled at the sight above them.

“It’s amazing” Soo-hyun uttered his own wonder of the sky view.

They found a perfect spot and spread out the picnic blanket that Soo-hyun brought, they sat down together then one by one he removed the stuff inside the travel bag.

“So that’s the essentials you’re talking about?!” She watched him unpack and saw two thermos, cups, bottled water, assorted packed sandwiches, some fresh-cut fruits and a box of brownies. “Wow, these are good! You should have told me to bring something!”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it all covered. Think about it as my surprise to you and besides I promise your father that I’ll take care of you. By the way, the thermos have tea and coffee. So, before we get into serious business, better to feed ourselves first because it's hard for our minds to function if we’re hungry!”

“Okay, thanks again for preparing all of these, it's indeed surprising coming from you!” She smiled with delight as they began to eat and enjoy the food he prepared.

“Oh, before I forget, I got this brownies from my favourite bakeshop, you should try it. It’s really good.” He took one from the box and offered the piece to her.

“Brownies, hah?! Sure, I’ll try” She takes it from him, but before she could even try the sweet dessert, it suddenly triggered something in her memory.

_SOPHOMORE YEAR_

_“Wow, you’re baking! Smells good sweetie! Is there a special occasion?” Yea-ji heard her mom’s soft voice but without missing out on her curious meaningful question._

_“There’s no occasion. I just want to bake something for my friends!” She politely replied as she put the baking pan inside the oven with the brownie dough mixture then she turned the stove knobs and set the timer._

_“Hmmm... who are the friends we are talking about here? Your best friends or that boy you like?”_

_“What? Where did you get that idea from? That’s insane, Mom!” She said all at once while trying hard to hide her shyness from her mother’s inquisitive eyes._

_“Don’t you think your Dad and I didn’t notice that you already have a crush on someone or whatever you want to call it nowadays!”_

_She fell silent at what she heard from her mother, there’s no way she can keep it to herself now that her secret is out in the open, “How did you know?”_

_“That you have a crush? Well, I’m your mother so I can see through my daughter’s sudden change not just physically but the way you think as a mature person right now is quite impressive. He’s probably doing a good job inspiring you to become a better version of yourself.”_

_“You’re not upset or worried that I like someone?” Yea-ji anxiously asked._

_“Why would I be? It’s part of growing up... liking someone doesn’t mean you’re getting married straight away! Silly girl! To like or fall in love is one of the greatest feelings you can experience in life. You don’t have to feel embarrassed about it!” Her mother’s assuring voice comforts her worry._

_Soo-hyun and his two best friends are inside the gym, they just finished soccer practice that afternoon and are about to leave when his two friends corner him to press and snoop about the girl he likes._

_“So do you like Yea-ji? Your eyes twinkle whenever you’re talking to her and it looks like you’re both getting closer everyday.” Taecyeon’s prying eyes focused on him._

_“Is she the girl you’ve been waiting for? Finally the heart of the heartthrob is now beating for someone!” Of course, Hyun-woo had his own banter too._

_“What’s the real score bro?”_

_“Yes, we can’t wait to hear the whole story”_

_“Will you both stop with your never ending questions? Look, Yea-ji and I are just friends. Plain and simple. Friendship is the only thing I can offer and give. We’re better off as friends.” He replied clearly for his two friends to understand and eventually to make them stop pestering him about his love life._

_“We’ll be friends for now, until she can move on... until the two years have passed.” He speaks those last words just in his mind, no need to tell Taecyeon and Hyun-woo the exact details of what happened the other day._

_Unknown to them, a girl’s shadow stood behind the gym door. She clenched her fist and thumped it across her aching heart the moment his words echoed in her ears. - “We’re better off as friends”_

_Heavy strides soon followed, as she tossed the brownies she baked into the nearest rubbish bin. Sudden tears rolled down from her eyes as the heart wrenching pain seeped in._

_When it's hurtful and unbearable the best thing to do is run..._

“Yea-ji? Hey, is everything okay? You suddenly stilled and grew silent.” Soo-hyun gave her a worried glance.

“Huh?” She looked away and cleared her throat, embarrassed to feel tears in her eyes as the memory pains her once more.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Don’t mind me...I’m okay! I just remembered something” Yea-ji assured him while avoiding his gaze.

They continued to eat in silence and after they both finished eating they cleared up everything, putting away the leftovers back inside the bag. Soon they begin to observe the night sky while sitting comfortably beside each other. She writes down pertinent and important notes from the observations they obtained, then they map out all the constellations they can identify.

Soo-hyun admires her diligence and dedication when it comes to her studies. He didn’t realise that he started staring at her again and his mind soon drew images of them together... like tonight he imagines himself sitting closer to her side. Their shoulders brushing at their closeness, his arm curled around her waist as they watch the stars and revel in the intimate serene feeling that surrounds them.

“Beautiful” He unconsciously blurted out while staring at her.

“Huh?” Her brows furrowed by his word that caught her attention.

“I mean, the sky... it’s beautiful!” He snapped innocently and pointed his index finger towards the dark sky.

Yea-ji nods her head in agreement, “Yes, the sky is so perfectly beautiful tonight!” Then she set aside her written notes, before she lay down on her back, and kept her gaze at the sky.

Soo-hyun mirrored what she did and lay down beside her keeping enough distance between them. He locked his eyes at the thousand stars gleaming and twinkling above them before asking, “Is our fate written in the stars?”

“I honestly don’t know, but that’s how the old stories go. I guess when you believe that something is written in the stars, you will also believe that it will happen and that it can change your future.” It pleased him to hear her share her thoughts.

“What about destiny? Do you believe in destiny when it comes to love, Yea-ji?” He throws another question while he turns his body to lie on his side so he can closely look at her beautiful face.

Yea-ji looked at him the same way, she rolled on her side and caught his gaze.

“I do and I think once you meet your destiny everything will just fall into place. Fate will find its way to work out what’s meant to be together.”

“Exactly my thoughts and that’s why I’ve been waiting for my destiny.” Their eyes met, then he gave her lips a glimpse before moving his gaze back to her eyes, “I’m waiting for her...”

She held back for a moment before she whispered, “Have you found her?”

“Yes, I did” _My heart found you, someone that is worth waiting for._

She gulps at the lump that forms on her throat, not sure what to respond with his simple yet direct answer. Her mind went blank from his intense and deep stare that could almost burn her eyes. She pushed herself up and sat upright. In seconds Soo-hyun did the same.

“Yea-ji...” He softly calls for her name.

He needs to stop stirring her emotions. Everything he’s been doing these past few days, only ends up confusing her mind and heart. How can he be so cruel to say it’s better for them to be friends and yet after two years he would suddenly give her attention, looks at her with eyes full of meaning and admiration. She’s not dumb not to notice the effort he exerts just to get himself close to her. What’s his reason behind all of these?

She learned to accept that he wanted nothing more but to be friends even though it hurts her. All this time she worked so well in protecting and guarding her heart, vowing to herself not to suffer again from unrequited feelings and getting hurt.

She felt so lost and scared more than ever that her old feelings were suddenly awakened. But maybe it's time to put an end to her heart’s struggles for the past two years and to face her fears.

With her heart nearly leaping out from her chest, she looks at him and utters the question she never thought she’ll have the courage to ask him.

“Do you like me?”

In the midst of the starry night, Soo-hyun’s face shines after hearing those words from the woman he loves.

It’s time to bare his heart’s feeling that he long kept from her. His eyes searched for her own and hold onto her gaze, then with all his heart, he lovingly confessed;

“Yes, I like you... I’m deeply and crazy in love with you, Seo Yea-ji...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise... I hope you find the twist interesting. Thanks again for reading and staying with me. 
> 
> Their stargazing trip continues and more unveiling of the past will come up in the next chapter, so until then! 
> 
> Have a great weekend!


End file.
